


Unbelieveable

by NoOneKnowsIWrite



Series: We'll Figure This Out (A/B/O) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWrite/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWrite
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected".Lana and Charlotte struggle to navigate their new relationship. Lana seems more than willing to give Charlotte everything she wants. Charlotte fights with herself whether to stay or go while carrying their child. Their bond is weak and their relationship is nonexistent as they fight for common ground.Charlotte falls ill, Lana feels herself breaking, and things seems to be falling apart. Their relationship was forced but they no longer have to force anything of each other.Epilogue is now up!





	1. Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter before I wrote Unexpected. It's short and not as great as I'd like it to be but it was the setting ground for the story. Critique is always welcome!

Two months had passed.

One whole month of Lana and Charlotte living, existing, hiding, and circling each other. 

One month of them trying to figure out how to make everything work and trying to figure it all out. Figure each other out. 

Charlotte soon found out things about Lana she didn't think she'd even ask about. After the first few days of trying to make it work, she found out Lana hadn't been used to be around someone constantly. The Alpha had told her she hadn't had solid relationships before so being around someone nearly 24/7. That had been a shock to Charlotte. She had thought (with who her family was) Lana would've had a list of Betas and Omegas vying for her attention. But that wasn't the case. Lana liked being alone or nearly as alone she could get with an Omega to care for. Her job as a writer had made that easy for both of them. Lana had been open with any questions Charlotte might have and even told her little things like how Lana liked sleeping in, she went grocery shopping once a week, writing was the only thing she was good at, and other miscellaneous things. But she hadn't pushed the Omega to say anything about herself.

She'd even given Charlotte the spare room. It was already set up as guest room and after they bought Charlotte clothes (and practically anything she wanted) she let her have the room as her own space. "I meant it when I said I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Lana had said. "I especially won't make you sleep with me, sexually or not. This is your space to do whatever you want with." She had even offered to paint the room if Charlotte didn't like the color. The Omega had passed on that and hid her blush at the thought of sleeping with the Alpha- even if she was _her_ Alpha. She slept in that room and spent most of her time there. 

The only thing she had been pushing was for Charlotte to take care of herself- for the pup most likely. Lana had been fretting over her once they had gone to a doctor. They had found one on short notice and a week after their bonding, they received the confirmation. She knew it was going to happen before they got the definite yes but Charlotte still felt herself deflate. She had said she'd have the pup, she would and wasn't changing her mind, but couldn't help but feel trapped. The doctor asked if this was planned or not which both of them replied not planned. They weren't about to go into details, only saying they were newly bond and mated and it just happened. The doctor looked like she wasn't surprised, like it was more common than they thought. The drive home had been too quiet but neither spoke. 

That's how it had been practically the past month. Currently, the two were out grocery shopping. Lana had promised Charlotte freedom and being able to go to school but that was momentarily on pause- they needed to wait till the end of the school's semester to enroll Charlotte as she was newly mated. Charlotte had hated that news and didn't talk to Lana for days because of it. That minor separation had hurt physically and emotionally as they quietly fought through the bond. It got bad enough Lana felt like she couldn't breathe most of the time and Charlotte felt like she had the worst flu of her life. Those were small signs of the bond rejecting and both had quickly ended the quiet once they realized what it was.

No matter how bad this situation was, they weren't going to end it like this. Even if it were only for the pup.

As the two walked up and down the store aisles, Lana pushing the cart, they were mindlessly talking. "What do you think it'll look like?" Charlotte had asked without thinking. Lana had stopped where she stood in front of a row of cans and looked at Charlotte. She had noticed two things; Charlotte referred to the baby as "it" and she was actually asking about it. Though it had been two months since they child's conception, aside from the doctors visits Charlotte never talked about it. She would try to change the subject whenever Lana brought it up; even if it were something small like gender or what outfits to get. The fact she was asking about what the baby would look like was a rather big deal. 

"I-I don't know." Lana fixed her eyes on her Omega as the other read the back a soup can. "Like you, I hope." She whispered mainly to herself. It was the truth. She wanted the child to take after Charlotte in every aspect. She didn't want any of herself to reflect in the child; it'd be like giving her brother and father exactly what they had wanted by setting this all up.

Charlotte tossed the can into the cart and looked fully at Lana. "I hope for it's sake it won't be as short as me." She managed a small smile at the Omega's joke and followed as she walked down the aisle. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her gut. She tried to brush the feeling aside but as they continued walking around, it didn't go away. Part of it was worried about what went on in Charlotte's head. They were connected, yes, but she could only pick up the faintest bits of the other's feelings. Though they were making progress with whatever this relationship was, Lana had expected her to be more resistant and to fight with her. But she didn't and it worried Lana more than anything. The other half of her uneasy feeling was having Charlotte out in the open. Being an Alpha, it was natural for her to be protective over her Omega. But this felt like more. 

With her father being who he was, there was no doubt he'd have people watching her and Charlotte to see how they were getting along. She had no doubt in her mind he knew they bonded; whether he knew they were expecting a pup was a whole different thing. She hoped he didn't and she could keep that a secret for as long as possible. It was inevitable but she could try. 

"Lana?" She quickly looked over to the sound of her name and away from where she'd been staring at Charlotte. "It is you!" Her eyes widened as a maple Omega came over towards her. 

"Oh, hi Mikey." She watched the Omega approach her and gave him a small smile. "I thought you were on leave still." Michael, or Mikey, was a coworker she use to edit for before she wrote for their job. 

Mikey was tall for an Omega (not as tall as Lana) and gave Lana a quick hug, which she returned. "I am," he answered as they pulled back, "but I gotta eat don't I?" He laughed and she smiled gently at him. Mikey was a good friend after they worked with each other for over a year; which seemed rare for an Alpha and Omega to just be friends but the two were very adamant staying friends. Only friends. The two continued to talk, mostly about being swamped with articles to write or finding ways to make deadlines. "Oh who's this?" Lana had nearly forgotten where they were as some normalcy with a friend kept her attention.

"Huh-oh." She turned to see Charlotte standing in front of the cart, holding a tub of what looked like ice-cream. Lana moved the cart to the side and reached out to take Charlotte's hand. The weary Omega let it be taken, the glare she was giving Mikey in no way hidden. "This is Charlotte, my mate." Mikey nodded and smiled. Charlotte didn't return the smile and instead looked up at Lana, her face hard and unreadable.

"I want to leave." There was no mistaking the malice in her tone. It took Lana all of two seconds to realize she wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about being in public. Her Omega didn't like her talking to other people, much less another Omega. 

"Yeah I gotta go too." Mickey quickly said, feeling the tension. "I'll talk to you next time you're at the office Lana." And left with a small wave. Lana watched her friend leave before turning to Charlotte. The Omega had her teeth barred and Lana sighed, squeezing their joined hands. 

She tilted Charlotte's face to make her look up at her. "Do we have everything?" The girl nodded and made a small face before looking away. "Let's go check out." Lana pulled Charlotte to her side and pushed the shopping cart with one hand. As they checked out, she made sure to keep Charlotte at her side. She even rubbed against the girl, making sure to scent her and try to comfort her in the only way she could right now. Charlotte seemed hesitant to accept the affection but leaned back against her Alpha when the cashier looked a little too closely at Lana. 

After they had put the groceries in the trunk of the car and were strapped in, Lana turned to face Charlotte. "You know you don't have to worry, right?" Charlotte sat in her seat with her arms crossed, making it a point to look out the window. Lana sighed and leaned back in her seat. This wasn't an uncommon problem for mates. It was more than normal for either or both to be jealous; Lana just didn't think she'd have to deal with it. "Charlotte," She tried again, "Charlotte look at me." Her Alpha voice was near coming out but she suppressed it as much as she could. The Omega looked like she was struggling to disobey but gave in and looked at Lana, a glare in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. Even if," she looked for the right words, "-if this isn't the best situation, the best of having a mate, but I meant it before and I mean it now. Don't think I don't want you." Charlotte's face softened slightly. "I didn't want anyone before this all happened. I was barely thinking about finding a mate. But now that I have you, I don't want anyone else. There's no reason to. I have you and that's more than enough after everything." She watched the emotions go across Charlotte's face before the girl looked away again. 

One thing Lana had learned about Charlotte was how stubborn she was. She'd come to like it and only be a little frustrated by it. Right now though, she was more than a little. 

 

 


	2. Cleared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Charlotte and she won't tell Lana what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, Pagan holiday, or whatever you celebrate! And for those (like myself) that don't, happy Sunday and I hope you got more sleep than I do. Here's chapter two!

One week after the grocery store, they were back to being more like roommates than Mates. They did continue to be around each other. Neither wanted to feel like they did before with the minor separation and with the pup. Being so early in the pregnancy meant they _should_ be near each other at all times, in every single way. Both had settled for just being near each other in whatever room they were in. On rare occasions, Charlotte would sit right next to Lana as she worked on her laptop, sometimes even resting her head on the other's shoulder. That's as far as it went though. Lana kept her promises, never pushing for anything, even if she sometimes wished she could touch the girl without her flinching. Especially when Charlotte was feeling sick due to the pregnancy and would spend more than five minutes in the bathroom. She wanted to take care of her Omega like she said she would; it was easier said than done. 

Like now, she was fighting with herself on bothering Charlotte. The Omega was currently bent over the toilet, emptying out the light breakfast she'd had. Charlotte had kicked her out of the bathroom when she tried to hold her hair and rub her back. _This is all my fault_ , Lana repeated to herself as she listened to her Omega. She hit her head against the wall as she could hear Charlotte retching and moaning in pain. _I did this to her,_ she leaned back against the wall once she succeeded giving herself a headache. 

"...Alpha." She wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly and waited to hear. She could feel the pain and aches dully in her mind through the bond. She could feel a tugging sensation as well. Only when she hears the plea again did she give in and go into the bathroom. She was met with Charlotte leaning back against the tub, holding her stomach as she whimpered. Without a second thought, Lana was kneeling next to her Omega. Gently, she pulled the Omega onto her lap and cradled her head against her chest. She could easily smell the sick coming from the toilet and flushed it, shutting her eyes as she did. Charlotte continued to whimper in her arms and clung to her shirt; her fingers almost felt like claws as they held on. 

"Shh Charlotte, I'm here." She kept one arm loosely around the girl's waist, the other smoothed down her hair and trailed down her shoulder.  "I got you. I'm here." She cooed as she gently rocked them. Charlotte's pain throbbed through the bond and she couldn't think of anything to do but keep her as close as possible. Charlotte let herself be cradled. She clutched to her Alpha like she was the only thing keeping her from being sick again. It wouldn't be too far off. The Alpha's scent was doing amazingly as she took deep breaths, trying to get as much of it as she could. 

Charlotte took a few more deep breaths before opening her mouth to speak. It took a few tries. "I hate this." She whispered with a strained voice. Her throat was raw and sore, her neck hurt from choking, her stomach and chest hurt from heaving. She was in so much overall pain she wanted this to be done with then and there. She hadn't expected it to be this bad; sure she'd heard stories and seen pregnant Omegas and Betas before. But she didn't think morning sickness or whatever this was would be this bad. As she was about to speak again, her stomach clenched hard and only a pained gasp and moan came out. 

Lana didn't know what to do. This was all her fault. If she'd been careful that night this wouldn't be happening to Charlotte. She'd have been able to be in school already, she could have friends and be out with whoever. "I'm sorry." Lana pressed her face into Charlotte's hair. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. We can go to the doctor and find out what's wrong. Just know I'm so, so sorry." She couldn't help getting choked up. Charlotte was calming down but it did nothing to comfort her.

"N-not your f-fault." Everything hurt. It was almost worse to _not_ think about it than it was to. This felt worse than Charlotte's presentation. Then, it had felt like her insides were twisting and tying themselves together. She had felt too hot and like everything was throbbing. She almost wished for that. Now, it felt like everything was only getting tighter and it wasn't a throbbing ache. It was like she'd been cut open. Everything was cold, not hot, and she couldn't get warm. Only Lana's body heat  and scent was what was keeping her from going into shock. She was sure of that. But she couldn't let Lana blame herself. "Not your fault." This time she tried to sound more insistent; even though she really did want to blame Lana. "And no doctor. Please, d-don't take me to one." Doctors were one of her least favorite things. Sure, they were suppose to help. But did they ever really?

"Charlotte, I've got to. You're in a lot of pain and this isn't helping either of you." Charlotte felt another spike of pain and dug her nails into Lana's shirt. She shook her head and pressed her face against Lana's throat. If she opened her mouth, she could easily bite down- which she kind of wanted to do. "Baby girl, please." Lana was pleading now. She couldn't stand seeing her Omega like this and could only guess what is was doing to the pup. She needed to make sure they were both okay before anything else.

"Say that again." Charlotte was speaking through clenched teeth. Her eyes were shut tight and hands almost hurting Lana.

"Say wha-."

"Call me that again. Please." How Charlotte said it tore into Lana. She didn't understand why it'd help, other than it would comfort the girl.

"Okay baby girl, whatever you want." She pressed her lips against Charlotte's head and rubbed at her arms. The girl felt so cold in her arm. "I'll take care of you baby, okay? Just tell me what to do, sweetheart." It felt ridiculous saying those names. She never had before but she'd do anything to distract Charlotte from the pain. 

Charlotte had nuzzled her way to press her mouth again Lana's neck again. When she spoke, Lana could feel her lips moving against her skin. "Talk to me. Call me those again and don't let go. Please don't let go." She was near babbling as the pain seemed to be lessening. Lana did as she was told and continued rubbing her arms and back. She said every pet name she could think of as she rocked Charlotte. The Omega's groans of pain turned into little whimpers as it seemed to be helping. She also noticed how Charlotte was scenting her; the Omega was getting as close as she could without actually biting her. "I'm sorry." Charlotte's only response was a low growl. Lana could feel Charlotte's frustration in the back of her mind. Instead of pressing further, she kissed Charlotte's cheek gently. The Omega seemed to melt into the touch with a sigh. 

A thought came to Lana and she lifted her head and, without moving Charlotte, brushed aside the girl's hair. She looked at the exposed pale skin and bit back a gasp. Charlotte's neck was bright red and obviously agitated. The Mark. Lana held back the need to touch the skin as she examined the mark. Where she had bitten months ago was inflamed and looked near infection; this was the cause of everything. Lana sighed heavily and leaned her head back against the wall. She'd heard of this happening before. It was rare, but happened during rejection. Whether either party was knowingly rejecting it, the bond mark would become infected and be extremely painful. To who was rejecting it. 

Before, they'd both been rejecting it. Neither one of them had wanted to be a part of the bond or mating and suffered for it. Lana had been sick and Charlotte near immobile. Though that was painful and both agreed to not go through it again, they hadn't been together like they should've been. Lana could say she wasn't rejecting the bond in any way; whether for the pup or both of them in all honesty. She hadn't been too sure of Charlotte and from what she could sense through the bond, she was still distant. It hit the Alpha harder than she thought it would. Her Omega was rejecting her regardless of the pregnancy or their agreement. Charlotte, the girl she'd mated and bonded, didn't want her.

It angered Lana.

But she held it in fear of scaring Charlotte. She looked down to the Omega's face and back to her neck. With a hesitant hand, she brushed her fingers over the skin. Charlotte immediately froze and mouth opened in an inaudible scream. Her fingernails now dug into Lana's skin. The physical pain was nothing near realizing her mate was rejecting her. In the back of her mind, Lana wondered what this was doing to the pup. Their pup. Baby. Theirs and Charlotte still didn't want it. 

She couldn't blame her by any means but it didn't stop the anger. 

"We're going to the hospital." She growled out and lifted Charlotte with perfect ease. Charlotte looked like she was going to argue but quieted with a look from the Alpha. This wasn't the time to argue with Lana. 

 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, both Lana and Charlotte fight with each other and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I don't think anyone caught it before but I did give both women's last names in Unexpected. Their full names are Charlotte Kelly and Lana Rinaldi. Just saying this because it's kinda necessary for this chapter. Enjoy and critique!

 

The hospital staff and doctor were more understanding than originally thought. 

Lana and Charlotte arrived at the hospital and were seen immediately. There was minor confusion as to checking in; since they were only mated and not legally married, Lana couldn't technically be with Charlotte in the room but given the circumstances, she was allowed. There was also the factor of Lana having to answer any health questions for Charlotte. She hadn't known the answer to any of them. It only made the fact they were practically strangers even more evident.

The doctor they'd been seeing for the pregnancy, Dr. Ramon, and another physician, Dr. Lu, saw them not even fifteen minutes after they arrived at the emergency center. Charlotte lay in the hospital bed they'd been assigned, Lana sitting next to her longing to touch her Omega. Said Omega felt betrayed at being brought to the hospital and would snap each time Lana tried to touch her. She laid with her back to Lana and the doctors as they spoke and tried to coerce her to be checked. Charlotte would be eventually, but for now she was being overly stubborn. She could feel Lana's frustration towards her through the bond and only sent back thoughts of hurt back. She'd asked to not be there and even begged on the way; Lana should've listened. 

"Ms. Kelly," Dr. Ramon had come to stand on the side of the bed Charlotte faced, "you need to be examined. I know you don't like doctors or hospitals, we've discussed this. At the least let us check the state of the fetus." The doctor was a gentle Beta who'd been doing this for years. It was why Charlotte agreed to let him be their OB. Lana hoped she would listen to him. 

Dr. Lu, an older Alpha, on the other hand looked about as frustrated as Lana felt before the doctor composed herself. "Ms. Kelly," Lana couldn't help making a face this time at Charlotte's last name. It should've been the same as hers, "if not for the fetus then for yourself. If what we suspect is going on, you are at a great risk and we might not be able to help you later on. If you would allow me a simple look at your neck this could be over and done with." She tapped her foot once before sighing lightly. "Or we can run tests, blood work, exams. I don't think you'd want that in your state." It was then Lana realized, as the doctor looked at her, she could easily _make_ Charlotte listen. She was her Alpha, she could order her to. A spike of fear through the bond chased that thought away. She couldn't do that.

Charlotte scoffed. "My state." She had her arms crossed over her chest and stared at the ground. She examined Dr. Ramon's shoes before inwardly growling. "Fine. Check my damn neck." She sat up, purposely keeping her back to Lana, and let the doctor look. From where Lana sat, the Mark only looked worse.

"Alright, thank you." Dr. Lu came around the bed and began examining her neck (with gloved hands). She gently tilted Charlotte's head to the side and ran a hand around the swollen area of the bite. Charlotte flinched and bit her lip as it stung. "Take a deep breath." The doctor instructed as she pressed down against the center of the bite. Charlotte's breath caught in her throat as she tried to listen. Her stomach lurched and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Nothing came out but Dr. Ramon had grabbed a trash bin from the floor and lifted it in case. Lana watched helpless and stood when Charlotte groaned. "You were right to bring your Omega in, Ms. Rinaldi. Your bond mark is infected and any longer, it would've completely rejected and both Ms. Kelly and the fetus' lives would've been in danger." Dr. Lu said it with a somber tone and just like that, moved on to check through Charlotte's vital signs. 

Lana didn't listen to any of what was being rambled off. Her heart was beating too fast in her ears and she felt like her breathing was being cut off. She ran a frantic hand through her hair as she watched the doctors work. Charlotte seemed indifferent through out the whole thing. She just sat on the bed, answered questions, and refused to look at Lana. The Alpha felt fed up and hurt at the same time. Before she could let the hurt grow; she got up, pushed the curtain aside, and left the area. She walked past nurses who were buzzing with work and other patients complaining about this or that. She felt anger deep in her chest and could feel her inner Alpha ready to come out. Upset wasn't even anywhere near what she felt. Whether Charlotte knew it or not, she purposely put herself and the baby in danger by not being open with Lana. She was still willing to risk it by refusing to be checked up on until Lana made her. 

Lana stopped once she'd gotten decently far from the emergency area; she was now in a different part of the hospital. It was quieter, calmer if a hospital could be calm. She leaned back against a wall and hang her head in her hands. _Dammit Charlotte,_ she felt like screaming. For the first time since they'd been forced together, Lana was blaming Charlotte. She didn't want to, part of her still didn't think it was right to, but everything in her was screaming. If anyone walked by, it would be safe to say she would hurt them just to get it out. Taking a deep breath, Lana felt her chest tighten. No. She was not going to cry here. She wasn't going to at all. She concentrated on breathing. Faint footsteps were heard from the direction she'd come from but she paid them no attention. Everything then, was hurt and anger. 

"Ms. Rinaldi." Not everything apparently. She opened her eyes and growled lowly at Dr. Lu; apparently the good doctor had followed behind her. The older Alpha glared back before speaking again. "There's something else I need to speak with you about." Lana pushed off the wall and stood in front of the doctor. For once, she was the shorter of the two. "We can give your Omega antibiotics for the infection, creams to make sure it will heal. But that's not guaranteeing your bond will stay or the welfare of the fetus." 

Lana had figured as much. "And what if she doesn't want the bond, to be with me, or care for the pup? What should I do then? Can you prescribe something for that?" She spoke lowly and couldn't help the seething tone. 

"No, unfortunately." Dr. Lu didn't counter Lana's tone and just looked like she was trying to understand. "That's between the two of you. Though, if Ms. Kelly doesn't want to go through the pregnancy now she must make a decision immediately. Alternative options are only available for maybe a few weeks if that." Alternative options. Lana felt sick at that and nearly punched the wall. She kept her fists at her sides. "Dr. Ramon informed me your bonding was under very stressful and uncertain circumstances. Is it safe to assume it wasn't completely consensual?" 

Lana nodded. "Yes but not like you think. I couldn't..." She held her hands out at waist height. "I couldn't do _that_ to someone. Please believe I couldn't." Though she wanted to tell the doctor how they'd met, she couldn't bring up her brother and father. Word would get back to them somehow she was talking about them and they wouldn't be happy about it. She hated them yes, but she wasn't going to invoke them. 

"Understood but one thing you must understand Ms. Rinaldi," Dr. Lu placed a hand on Lana's shoulder, "if Ms. Kelly didn't then and still doesn't want this bond, you can't make her. I don't know the circumstances and won't push. However, if she doesn't want this then her body will start working itself to reject the bond, the child, and you. It will hurt her physically, maybe emotionally if she has any attachment to you. It might be excruciating for you and you may want to force her to change her mind. That is not suggested and even though I may be an Alpha as well, don't push her to want it. It will only make things harder." Lana's face fell and only then did she feel the familiar yet strange twinge in the back of her mind. Charlotte was still hurting and she felt worse now. "But if she were to change her mind, there are ways to make this better."

Lana barely registered that as she was lost in the bond. She could feel the emotions pouring out of Charlotte; fear, pain, hurt, anger, and more present was confusion. Charlotte hadn't thought this was going to happen, Lana could sense that. But her own anger and need to blame someone seemed to block that. "What ways?" She looked up at Dr. Lu.

The doctor looked uncertain before speaking. "Go through the bond and mating ceremony all over again." Lana deflated, this was useless. "Don't give me that look. Go through it again. This time make sure Ms. Kelly wants it and she is consenting in all aspects. Make sure it's not because of a spontaneous heat or tense emotions. Make it as easy as you can for her and don't let your own wants get in the way." Lana pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to think. Charlotte hadn't really consented that night. She was under her heats influence; Lana knew that when the Omega hadn't fought back at all. 

She was about to thank the doctor and leave when Dr. Lu spoke again. "One more thing. She needs to bite and mark you." 

**______**

Meanwhile, Charlotte was still sat in the small emergency area with Dr. Ramon. The OB was asking her how she'd felt about the pup, if she'd felt any kind of sickness other than what she was currently feeling. She answered mechanically, not bothering to look at the doctor. Charlotte could feel Lana's anger as she left the room and could feel it spike the farther she got. She had clenched the edge of the bed as her own anger filled her. 

"I know this pregnancy was in no way planned," Dr. Ramon gingerly addressed, "and I know you didn't want it. Your Alpha seems to be very kind and I'm assuming it was your decision to carry to term." Charlotte nodded, counting the dots on the floor as she listened. "But Ms. Kelly, even if it's my job to care for couples and their pups, I'm more worried about you. You're rejecting your bond and in turn endangering yourself. And the fetus." Charlotte looked up at the Beta. 

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. What would you expect anyone in my situation to do?" She defended herself. Her anger had turned into something else as she tried to control herself. "I'm barely eighteen, I'm pregnant with a pup I didn't want, I barely know my mate and the bonding didn't exactly go as I had hoped it would. Please explain how I'm suppose to be okay and not want to reject this even a little bit?" Lana and her own hate were coursing through her and if she gripped the bed any tighter, she would probably break it. Why didn't anyone seem to understand her? She'd be forced into all of this when being an Omega was still brand new to her. Wouldn't anyone else not want this too?

Dr. Ramon only nodded and put a cool hand on top of hers. "No one would be reacting any differently." He gave her a sincere look. "It's stressful and this isn't any situation anyone would willingly be in. No sane person, anyways. I wish there was a way to help that but I'm only a doctor." He shrugged and patted her hand. "I can give you medication to help the infection. I prescribe prenatal vitamins to help anything that might have affected the fetus. I can even recommend a counselor for your and your Alpha. What I can't do is change your mind. I can try, give you a whole spiel on working this out with Ms. Rinaldi but you need to want to. You chose not to disclose everything about your meeting Ms. Rinaldi or why you two bonded, but I can assure you it's your own choice to stay mated and have this pup." Charlotte would be lying if she'd said she wasn't tired of hearing that; she'd heard from Lana enough that everything was her choice, her decision. 

She knew she should be grateful, not many Omegas got a choice. 

But hearing it constantly made it lose it's meaning. 

Charlotte was about to answer when the curtain (closing them off from the rest of the emergency room) was pulled back and Dr. Lu came through. "I trust Dr. Ramon went through the medications with you. A prescription had been put through the hospital pharmacy. You and your ma-Ms. Rinaldi are free to go once you pick them up." Dr. Lu came forward and smiled kindly at Charlotte. "Please come back if anything else happens. I'd hate for it to get worse." Charlotte could almost detect the sincerity through the stoic facade. She acknowledged the doctor before hopping off the bed. She had to use Dr. Ramon's stretched out hand to steady herself. As she tried to make herself not dizzy, she checked into the bond and was shocked; Lana was still angry, but it lessened and was more worried. 

She followed the faint scent of her Alpha until she found Lana sitting in the waiting room. One look at the woman's face had her wanting to run back to the emergency room. Lana looked torn; her face pale and her body tight. Charlotte wasn't sure if she was angry or about to cry. "The doctors prescribed me something. We need to get it from hospital pharmacy." Lana only nodded before getting up and walking away. Charlotte felt a sting of pain before following. Though this wasn't what she intended months ago to happen, this wasn't going to work out. She felt it deep in herself; no matter what they did, how understanding Lana was, or how obedient Charlotte could be, this wasn't going to work out how they wanted.


	4. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight.

Charlotte would be fine if she took her medication regularly. The pup should be if she took the prenatal medication and followed Dr. Ramon's instructions to hopefully form a connection with it. She was told to call and come back if anything was wrong. Nothing was said for the bond. Or Lana.

Both doctors had almost been adamant the bond would reject and fade if things didn't change between the two. To Charlotte it was almost like a way out. She could, in theory, have the pup and be done with all of this. It was an option she'd thought about before. Alternative options didn't seem plausible; she wasn't going to abort the pup, it wasn't it's fault it was conceived in a forced way (Charlotte wouldn't want that option taken away though for others or if the rejection happened sooner). Adoption definitely wasn't available as she was sure Lana would fight tooth and claw for custody. Leaving had been a fleeting thought. If the bond was gone, she could be too. 

But she didn't think she could make herself leave. Lana wouldn't stop her. If anything, Charlotte mussed, the Alpha would probably be glad she was gone. Then at least they wouldn't be tip toeing around each other like they'd been for a few days. Though they did continue to occupy the same room time to time, they were still sleeping in separate rooms. Any time they were near each other it was almost hostile. Anything said between them was quick and short. Lana was openly upset and didn't hide it as she worked or cooked or did anything really. Charlotte on the other hand hid it with glares and short sentences; at night she'd nearly smother herself as she cried and hoped Lana couldn't hear or feel it. 

The bond was as it was before; weak at best. Only now it was getting harder to sense each other unless they were in near proximity. Even one being in their room and the other across the house in the kitchen was difficult. It both scared and relived Charlotte. Lana was hurting. 

She wouldn't push Charlotte, Lana repeated to herself daily. No matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't. She was **not** like other Alphas, she wasn't like her father. If Charlotte didn't want to remain bonded and stay, she wouldn't have to. Lana resigned herself to brood and never bring it up. That only worked so much. Neither meant it to be, but the mood between them could go from civil to hostile in seconds. Charlotte would be doing something and something minor Lana was doing would make her snap. Lana would always have a harsh rebuttal and it would end with both of them slamming their doors shut. 

Everything seemed to come to a peak one night, nearly two weeks after the hospital visit. Charlotte was entering her second trimester in the pregnancy and would be starting school soon. Though she wanted to be petty, Lana kept her promise on school. At that moment, Charlotte was sitting in her room going over course material. She'd have to catch up to the other students and wanted to be prepared. Charlotte couldn't focus on her work as her mind would wonder to other things.

Lana was in the kitchen cooking, like she did every other day. It was a mechanical process as she watched the chicken she was making fry. Her mind was elsewhere. Like most days, it was focused on hurting and hating. Hurting over Charlotte and hating everyone in the world. Especially hating Luke and her father. Her mind then wandered to why she hadn't heard from either of them. It'd been over three months since that night and she hadn't heard a word. She'd expected either or both of them to get back to her with sarcastic and crude comments. Lana was so lost in her mind she hadn't been paying attention to the hot pan. The grease had started popping and before she realized what happened, she was burnt and had dropped the pan to the ground. Her hand seared with pain and it took her right back to reality. "Oh crap!" She yelled and kicked the sizzling pan aside as she rushed to the sink. Her hand was red and looked like it had been slightly fried. And god did it hurt. The physical pain distracted her from her emotional; she focused on running her hand under cold water and trying not to make a sound. Surely Charlotte had heard, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" A quiet voice came from behind her. She turned her head and rolled her eyes at Charlotte, who looked like she was struggling to walk normally. The red head stood in the doorway looking mildly concerned. "What fell? Did you burn yourself?"

The questions weren't helping Lana any. "I'm just peachy. Don't worry about it, I'll order something after I clean up." Her hand felt like it was being placed against the hot pan as she kept pressure and the water on it. "Go back to studying." It was near a growl. Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms.

"I was just making sure you were fine. Don't worry I'll leave you alone." She was nearly out into the living room when she heard Lana. Under her breath, Lana had muttered something along the lines of 'now you care'. Charlotte stopped and felt her chest tighten. She was not going to deal with this; her mind was nearly made up and she was _not_ going to be the childish one here. If Lana wanted to play that game, she would too. It was only when she felt a twinge of pain through the bond did she turn back to the kitchen. "'Now I care?' Really, Lana?" She barred her teeth.

Lana rolled her eyes. She shut the water off and grabbed a hand rag to wrap her hand in. "Yeah, now you care." She kept it short and moved around the kitchen. She picked up the now cold pan and grabbed the broom to sweep the spoiled chicken. "Not exactly like you've been dotting on me, lately. Or ever." Charlotte's jaw dropped and she scoffed. 

"Are you kidding me?" She watched Lana move around the kitchen. She wasn't sure what it was, but whatever emotion she was feeling stung and seemed to boil over. "It's not like you've been insisting on being around me. I'm sorry I'm a little preoccupied studying and couldn't stand here to watch you brood." Lana put the broom down and her hands clenched.

"No you couldn't be bothered could you? It's my fault I'm like this, right? Just like it's my fault I burnt my hand or that we're in this damned situation. My fault." She held onto the counter as she fought back her own unknown feeling. 

Charlotte took a step closer and her face reddened. "Are you really playing the victim card? We've talked about this fucked up situation before and it's no ones fault but your damned family's. Don't get angry at me for trying to find some normalcy in this." Her voice had risen. It only seemed to make things worse.

"I'm not talking about us being forced together. For once, I'm not upset about that even though you're always so dead set on hating it. On hating us and me." Lana's face hardened and her voice dropped to nearly a growl. "I've tried to make this work. Everything, everything! Has been up to you, has been your decision. You have your own room, you're going to school, it's your damned choice if we even continue after the baby's born! I'm trying and you're set on hating and rejecting it all!" 

She'd slammed her hand on the counter making Charlotte jump. Charlotte growled back and took another step forward. "Do you think I want all those choices?" She spat. "You're the Alpha for crying out loud! Act like one, stop making me make the decisions because you can't or won't!" They were near screaming at each other. If anyone on the street was listening, they might be able to hear. "Quit acting like a kicked dog and take care of me! I'm the Omega in this fucked bonding, I'm not suppose to be this in control. Do you have any idea how hard it is to decide whether or not to stay in a bond with someone you're going to have a kid with?" She gasped for a breath. Calming down wasn't an option now. "Do you even know what it's like to fight with your instincts and what you want? I didn't want this. And now," She felt herself breaking, "I don't know what to do and you're doing nothing to help it." 

Lana didn't have an answer. She had broken the counter top when she'd hit it. Little shards pressed into her now second injured hand. They stayed like that for some time. Neither moving or looking away as they stood their ground. A passerby might think they were about to physically fight. The thought crossed Lana's mind; it made her feel sick. She wasn't like this. The tension between them was thickening and didn't help. Lana watched the Omega as they both stood tense. Her eyes wandered from Charlotte's distraught face down to her stomach. Something in Lana ached and softened the anger in her. 

"Do you wanna know what Dr. Lu told me at the hospital?" She waited, breathing hard. Charlotte was shaking with anger and the other feeling. She nodded once. "She told me I couldn't force you. I couldn't make you stay with me after how horrible our bonding was. How it wasn't consensual and you wouldn't want it. And I get it." Lana now looked defeated. "I wouldn't want to be bonded with me either, especially not after how we met. I've given you choices because I didn't want to make you do anything after that night. You deserve so much better than what I can give and how crappy of a mate I am. She also told me how to fix it but I guess that's for nothing now." Lana looked down to the tiled floor and bit her lip. "I am **done** apologizing for all of this. You're having the baby, that's already been decided. But have you thought about what happens after? You can leave and I won't stop you because apparently being bonded to me is so bad. Because me giving you choices and being with me is. Just. That. Horrible." She emphasized each word and felt herself choking up. At this point, she didn't care if she cried.

Charlotte didn't know how to respond. She'd taken in everything Lana said. Everything. Her words, her emotions. She could feel every single one hitting her in the chest through the bond; pain, hurt, anger, sorrow, and one she couldn't name. It felt like her chest was being torn. The still sore Mark on her neck throbbed. This was the rejection's final stage; them hating each other.

She didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there, mind numb. Even if she did think of something to say, she wasn't sure she could say it. Lana looked like she'd been torn apart. Charlotte knew Lana didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew why she always made decisions when it came to herself. Lana didn't push her for anything. But sometimes she wished she would. It would make somethings easier and Charlotte wouldn't be so torn about it. She wanted to stay. She knew that from the almost the beginning. She wouldn't find an Alpha better and kinder than Lana but she wanted out still. 

"I'm going out." She was pulled from her thoughts as Lana brushed past her quickly. She opened her mouth to protest but Lana was already at the door. The brunette was putting her coat on with shaking hands. "My credit card is on the counter. Order yourself food." She pulled her shoes on and grabbed her keys. Lana was out the door before Charlotte could comprehend their fight was over and Lana was giving up. She watched the Alpha leave and shut the door tight behind her. Charlotte felt her heart shatter as it ' _clicked'_   shut. Lana left without saying where she was going. Charlotte could hear the car starting and the sound of it screeching off right after. Lana left. Her Alpha left. 

Charlotte finally figured out what that feeling she couldn't name was. 

Heartache. 

 


	5. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana finds out why she hasn't heard from her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dragging this story out a bit more than I thought I would. Also, this one is short.

Lana didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. She just needed to get out and away. 

She got into her car and left. She was done, she meant it. Charlotte didn't want her. Fine. She wasn't fighting anymore. She drove mindlessly, only barely watching the road. It was well past sunset and the forecast said it would rain. Perfect melodramatic weather, she thought. Her emotions were overwhelming her. Lana wouldn't call herself closed off; she'd never really allowed her emotions to get in the way. Her father had embedded it into her to not, she was an Alpha and Alpha's weren't weak. When she found out the truth from her mother did she allow herself brief moments of emotional weakness. Before, she had cried about not knowing her mother, about not understanding why her father were the way they were. Because she hadn't wanted to find a mate, other emotions seemed meaningless. Yes, she'd been content with her life. Yes, she'd felt happy at times with coworkers. She'd even felt lust and everything that came with it with her few previous encounters. But this was different.

Lana slumped back against her seat as she stopped at a red light. She wasn't sure where she was going or if she even had anywhere to go. Being socially reluctant meant no friends. A car horn behind her made her jump and she scowled. "Alright, alright." She put the car back into drive and continued driving. As she did, she noticed something in her rear view. She hadn't given it any thought when the light had pulled away from her house just as she did, but not it was still behind her. The likely hood of it being a coincidence was little to none. Lana watched the traffic ahead of her and as an intersection came up, she switched lanes to turn. The motorbike seemed to pull back before following. Unease set into Lana and she turned off the main street and onto a less busy side street. She barely recognized the street as a neighborhood she'd been in once or twice. She turned immediately down another street and knew exactly what was going on when the bike followed and looked like it was going to pass.

Her family _had_ been checking up on her. They'd been watching her and Charlotte; no doubt they knew about every struggle they were having. She could almost see the smirk on Luke's face like he'd given her many times in the past. Lana knew confronting the person wouldn't do any good. But knowing her father and brother had been keeping tabs on her was infuriating. She pulled the car to the side, putting it in park as she waited for the motorbike to turn around. Though she hated her family's tactics, she knew what they were. She turned the car off and sat there waiting.

Not even five minutes later, the bike turned back around the corner and was circling back to her. Lana was pissed as she got out of her car and moved to stand in the middle of the street. The biker would either stop or hit her. If he was smart, he would hit her and run. But her brother didn't employ smart people. The biker stopped a few feet in front of her and waited. Lana knew it was stupid to confront someone without anyone or thing to back her up. But this person had been watching and following her and her mate. She couldn't stand for it.

"How long have you been watching me?" She walked forward and growled low in her chest. She could smell the person was male and a Beta. She could easily tear into him if she wanted and he wouldn't challenge her. " _Answer me_." Her Alpha voice could rival her father's if she chose to use it. The Beta cowered slightly before flipping up the visor of their helmet. 

"A month." Was the gravely response. Not as long as she thought. 

"Tell my brother and father if they want to see or be updated on me to do it themselves." No point in harming the Beta. The kid probably couldn't fight which was why he'd been given watch duty. Lana left the biker in the street as she walked back and got into her car. She watched as the bike revved and left before her. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the edge of the steering wheel. Maybe tearing into the Beta would've been good for her. Still feeling overwhelmed, she decided there was no point in continuing the drive. The neighborhood she was in was quiet and the streets were dead; she could sit here for a few minutes before anyone was suspicious. 

What was she going to do? Things were wrecked right now and maybe even beyond repair with Charlotte. It was clear they weren't going to work out how either of them hoped. Lana had been fine with Charlotte deciding where their relationship was going, if it was going to be a thing. Only when she removed herself from the fight did she see why Charlotte had been upset. She was right. Lana was the Alpha and should be making the harder decisions. Charlotte was her Omega and shouldn't be worrying about their future like this. Lana should be taking care of her. She had promised to and thought she'd been keeping her promise. Though she was providing a house and food, even school, she wasn't _caring_ for Charlotte. She wasn't providing a home and a place where Charlotte could feel safe. No wonder the Omega wanted out. Lana wasn't giving her the things she was suppose to to make sure the Omega was happy and would stay. 

"I keep fucking up." She ran a hand over her face before sitting back and starting the car. Just as she was about to put the car in drive, she gasped and nearly doubled over. Her chest was on fire. She unbuckled herself as she forced herself to breathe. Her chest felt like it was being cracked open and scraped out. The bond came alive in her mind as she felt the same thing there and felt like she could almost hear Charlotte crying. She gasped and panted as she clutched at her chest. The rejection was at full force. If she didn't get back home and talk to Charlotte, they wouldn't be bonded anymore. Part of her said to stay where she was and let Charlotte have her way. Her inner Alpha was screaming and telling her to go back and fight for her Omega. Charlotte may not want this completely, but Lana did. She wanted her Omega, her pup, and everything that came with. She wanted to stay bonded and mated with Charlotte. 

Putting the car in gear, the turned the car back down the street she came and sped home. 

 


	6. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is told about being watched and Lana nearly crumples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in two days? I told myself I would only post Monday and Friday but where is my mind?

Charlotte lay on her side, in her bed, clutching at her neck. 

It _hurt.  
_

Lana had been gone for at least an hour, maybe two, by now. Without the Alpha there, the mark and her body were fighting each other. She had expected it to but this was almost too much. It had started itching when Lana walked out the door. It felt like a gnawing sensation she couldn't scratch. She'd applied to cream she'd been given and made sure to take her medication. Neither worked. So now, she was laying down, trying her best not to scratch and cry. Keeping pressure on it seemed to help a little but it didn't do much else. She felt too hot, her skin felt like it was burning. Over and over, she had to remind herself she wanted this to happen. However, the pain was near enough to make her change her mind. 

But she was stubborn. More stubborn than she probably should be. 

Charlotte kept her hand over the searing mark. Her muscles were tense and she felt a stirring in her stomach. She was sure she was going to throw up if it kept up any longer. _Please stop_ , she thought. Her eyes were stinging with tears and her brow furrowed. Dr. Ramon had told her it would hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. It would feel like the mark was being burned off and it would affect the fetus; how it would, they didn't know. He had been right about it hurting. He had said she would be in pain for at least three days. The mark and bond would take time to separate. Three days of this. She was sure she'd pass out from it sooner. When another spike of pain took over her body, she became very aware of another presence. If it weren't for the familiar scent and calming feeling that seemed to radiate off the person, she'd be terrified. She hated strangers.

"Go. Away." She tried through clenched teeth. It came out more like 'g-way'. She kept her back to the door as she could hear Lana coming through the front door, locking it behind her, and walking closer to Charlotte's room. Regardless, Lana had heard her.

"No." The response was low and Charlotte's eyes snapped open at the hint of Alpha in Lana's tone. Lana had only used that voice on her the very first night they'd met; she hadn't used it ever since. "I'm sorry I left but we need to talk."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Now you want to talk? In case you hadn't noticed Lana, it's a little too late." She was aware of Lana coming into the room, without permission, and coming to stand at the edge of the bed. "I really, really don't want to go through this ri-,"

"My father and brother had someone watching us." Charlotte stopped at that and went rigid. She turned to look at Lana and took in the woman. She looked like a mess with her hair knotted around her face and looking like she hadn't slept in days; Charlotte looked at her burnt hand and saw it was still very red. "They had one of their men watching us. For over a month." Lana hadn't intended to tell Charlotte this, not yet anyway, but it came out. She tried to keep her expression even as she watched the Omega.

Charlotte looked like she understood what this meant. "So they know. About the pregnancy and us. About the bond." _About it rejecting._ She sat up, fighting back vertigo, and pressed a hand to her eyes in frustration. Lana only nodded. This wasn't suppose to be happening. Those bastards had gotten what they wanted and should've left her and Lana alone. Even though she was angry and wanted to rip out their throats now, she could almost see why they'd have someone watch. Charlotte didn't know a lot about Lana's family. Only what she'd seen her first night; Lana refused to talk about her family. It was the one thing she said no to. It made sense for them to have someone watch to make sure the two actually bonded. Even to see if anything, _anyone_ , came of it. "What do we do?" She looked at Lana pleading.

The Alpha had no idea. She wanted to say they'd do whatever Charlotte wanted but that would only lead to another fight. Charlotte didn't want to make decisions anymore. It wasn't in her nature to be in charge and she didn't want to be. "I don't want you to leave." Lana looked her directly in the eyes. 

Charlotte rolled hers and sat up straighter. "This isn't about the bond or me leaving right now. This is about being careful." Lana shook her head.

"No, this is about the bond. The only reason we have to be careful is because of it." Charlotte tried to interrupt but stopped when she saw Lana's expression. "I want you to stay," the Alpha continued, "and I want to stay bonded. Mated. Everything." She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "Before you say anything, just listen. I never wanted a mate. I told you that before, it's why my brother chose you in the first place. I was fine with the few Betas who'd come into my life; it was enough and I didn't see the point in getting attached if I liked being alone. But," she ran a hand through her hair, "then that night happened and I saw you. I smelt you and nearly took you then. I never wanted an Omega like that before and I used every ounce of control I had."

Charlotte swallowed hard. She didn't like thinking of that night. "Lana don't."

"Charlotte please just listen." Again, the Alpha tone slipped in. The Omega nodded gently. "I wanted you. More importantly, I wanted to protect you. The thought of you with someone else," Even now the thought made her growl, "disgusted me. I would've torn my brother, even my father, apart if he or any of his men touched you again. I wanted you to myself but I could see you didn't want to be there. You didn't want any of this, this life, me. That's why I let you make the decisions. Maybe it was a bad choice but I didn't want to make you do anything after that night. Bonding and mating with you was the only way I could make sure you were safe then. And now. I want you in every way I can. I-," She hesitated, her voice cracking, as she saw Charlotte's expression fall, "I want you as my mate. As my mate, the mother of my child, my Omega. I want you as my everything." She'd taken a step unconsciously forward and dropped her hands to her side. Using what she could, without overwhelming Charlotte, she let her thoughts and emotions move freely through the bond. She _needed_ Charlotte to understand. 

Charlotte looked like she was shrinking away. Lana looked to her face then to her neck. It looked almost as bad as it had the day they went to the hospital. Before, it looked like it was getting better. Apparently with Lana now present and openly trying to use the bond between them, it was agitated. Charlotte kept her back to the wall as Lana spoke. Her inner Omega wanted to be let out; to say yes to everything Lana wanted and be done with this pain and stubbornness. She almost gave in when Lana finished. A response didn't come to mind. Instead, she sat there starring up at the Alpha. Lana may want all of that, but she wouldn't take it. Charlotte knew that much. Lana could beg, scream, and fight for everything she wanted, but she wouldn't take it. That was the slightest bit of comfort. 

"Please say something." Lana had tears in her eyes that made Charlotte pity her. An ache in her chest seemed to grow as she continued to stare. The familiar heart ache seemed to echo in her, in the bond. Dr. Ramon had told Charlotte it would hurt her physically to reject their relationship. It would leave her exhausted but he'd mentioned briefly what it'd do the Lana. It would ruin her emotionally. To Charlotte this was physical heart break, one she could mend from. For Lana, it was emotional and mental. Who knows if she could recover from it. Did Charlotte even care though? She didn't want the woman suffering, that was for sure. She had come to care for Lana. Even though their relationship this whole time had been strained, she did find herself preferring to have the Alpha near her. She didn't like when other Omegas and Betas talked to Lana. And she definitely didn't like fighting with her. Or sleeping alone. 

But Charlotte didn't want to lie just to spare Lana. "Why?" She blurted out. Lana seemed stunned by this. She looked like she'd been expecting a fight from Charlotte, not this broken question. 

Lana took a breath. "Why? Why do I want you?" Charlotte nodded. Lana looked lost to the question. Her eyes roamed the room as she pressed her lips together before setting back on Charlotte. "I can't help it. I want to keep you with me, keep you safe, take care of you. I don't know exactly why but it just feels better. It feels right having you with me than without or when we fight. I don't want you away from me, with some other Alpha, or whoever you'd be with. You're beautiful, too. God you are so beautiful I wonder how someone could be so. It's like I'm actually seeing instead of blurring faces together when I see you. I just-," She knelt down and looked Charlotte directly in the eye. "It hurts Charlotte and I know you feel what I feel." Whether she was talking about the bond or the feeling of being apart, neither were sure. 

Charlotte felt lost. She wanted to give in so badly. It would be easier to and be everything she could to Lana. But it would be betraying herself to give in so easily. "I do." She whispered. "But I don't know if I can." She bit her bottom lip. Lana looked so torn in front of her; she was near freely crying and her hands were shaking as they rested against the edge of the bed. 

Lana shook her head and leaned in close. "Please Charlotte. I know I am asking so much of you but please. Give this a chance. An actual chance." Her hands clutched the bed spread. "I'll keep my previous promises but just don't break the bond." Charlotte's breath caught. Lana was actually begging her. "Let me fix this. Please. I know I can if you let me." The Alpha in front of her looked as weak as a typical Beta as she cried and kept her eyes focused on Charlotte's face. Her stomach turned and she unconsciously pressed hand to it to steady herself. Lana's eyes flickered to her hand before back to her face. "This isn't just about the baby, I swear. I swear on my life, on my whole being. This is me wanting you and no one or thing else."  The look in her eyes was intense and honest.

Something broke inside of Charlotte. It was like a string being pulled tight with tension, snapping and falling apart. It felt like the first day they were together. The promise Lana made to take care of her and never push her came to mind before drifting off. The bond throbbed in her head as she could feel everything Lana was. It was overwhelming. Her own tears started to well and she wiped at them furiously. She was not going to cry. "Okay." Uncertainty laced her words. "Okay. Okay. Just please stop this or I'll cry and no one wants to see that. And as long as I still go to school." She tried to laugh it off but Lana didn't. A hand stopped her own from wiping anymore. Lana looked at her with wide, open eyes. She looked so lost, so scared. All because of Charlotte. 

Lana held onto Charlotte's wrist and couldn't move. Her chest still felt hollow but no longer burning like she was being tortured. Instead of speaking, she pulled Charlotte close and wrapped her arms around her Omega. Charlotte went still but she didn't stop. She held the girl as close as she could. "Anything." Her arms were wound tight around her waist, her head pressed to the still throbbing mark. "Sleep in my bed tonight? I won't do anything, I just want to be near you." Lana placed a gentle kiss to it before doing the same to Charlotte's shoulder. The Omega sighed, nodding, and returned the gesture lightly, wrapping her arms around Lana's neck. She accepted the affection. The ache in her chest seemed to be soothed by it. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. She would try but the uncertainty still ebbed into her mind.

But for now, as Lana continued placing kisses onto her shoulder and neck, she tried not to focus on it. For now, she let herself be wanted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it won't be terribly sad after this chapter! Critique always welcomed!


	7. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff between the two.

It weighed heavily in her chest. Her mind was racing and as chaotic as the storm outside. 

Spring was never Lana's favorite season. It brought rain and allergies and meant it would be too warm soon. She preferred the cold and rather have the constant chill than rain beating on the roof. She wouldn't ever complain about the cold, especially not right now. 

Charlotte had agreed to sleeping in her bed tonight and here she was. Lana watched the sleeping girl. They'd both changed into sleepwear after their dramatic moment and settled in Lana's bedroom. Charlotte stayed on the side closest to the window and Lana on the other side; the Omega fell asleep almost immediately surprisingly. Lana didn't. She laid on her side watching Charlotte. It had started raining after an hour of her laying there and her irritability had gone up. The sound of rain against the window and roof was so damn annoying. It wasn't the only thing annoying her though. She wanted to touch Charlotte. The Omega lay on her back, the blanket somehow ending up only up to her hips, her head turned towards the window and both arms tucked under the pillow. It was the perfect view for Lana. 

While she saw the girl daily and had seen her asleep once before (not to mention when she'd check up on Charlotte when she couldn't sleep), Lana felt like her breath was being stolen as she watched. Charlotte was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. During the day, she looked fragile and delicate with her fair skin, dulled red hair, light pink lips, and wide eyes. But those eyes. Whenever Lana would meet them, it felt like Charlotte was looking at her. Not just seeing her physically, oh no, _looking_ at her with such intensity it would make Lana's mind scramble. That was if they weren't fighting or being cold towards one another. When it was like that, Lana felt like the other's darker than night eyes were tearing her apart and making her feel small. That was something she hadn't gotten use to in the months they were "together". Even now that they had both given up fighting, she hoped she wouldn't get use to it. Charlotte grounded her every time she looked at her like that. Lana didn't want to lose that. 

As Lana continued to stare, she couldn't help but let her mind and eyes wander. Charlotte's face was relaxed, the scowl that seemed to be etched there now gone. When awake and moving, Lana could forget how young her Omega really was. Charlotte was only eighteen, she knew that, but with how she carried herself you would think she was older. But now. Now, Lana could see the youth in Charlotte. 

The girl before her looked her age, no worry anywhere. Her face was soft and relaxed as she slept. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Lana's eyes looked down; first to the Omega's neck. The mark didn't look like it had before. It was still red, yes, but looked like it'd calmed down. The infection appeared all but gone and just looked like a sunburn now. Lana hoped it meant there was still a chance. Her brown eyes trailed down to Charlotte's chest and shoulders. The girl had gone to sleep in a tank top and sweats, giving Lana more than enough to look at. Her creme white skin looked delicate and soft. The Alpha in Lana would give anything to mark and ruin the skin to show who Charlotte's Alpha was. Her instincts begged for the briefest of touches. But she didn't. Instead, she continued down and her eyes settled, stunned, on the girl's stomach. 

Charlotte was small, smaller than even most Omegas. Lana had probably been her size for maybe a week in middle school. Maybe. Charlotte's ribs rose and fell with her breathing and Lana could see them poking slightly out; the protective side of her wasn't happy. Her Omega shouldn't be this small and thin, especially not when she was entering her fourth month of pregnancy. With that thought, Lana looked at the small bump nestled between Charlotte's hipbones. When she was standing, Charlotte didn't look pregnant. Sure it was early, sorta, but she should be showing more soon. Lana felt her eyes sting and water as she stared at the small bump. There was the beginning of something she never thought she'd want or have. Safely tucked away within her Omega, was her child. Someone she never thought she'd ever say was a possibility or to call hers. Well, one of two someones. Lana's eyes flickered briefly up to the sleeping Omega's content face.

Charlotte was the first someone. 

Her eyes went back to the little bump and she couldn't help as her shaking hand rested there. She could feel the warmth of Charlotte's skin through the shirt. It sent a wave of calm through her. _I'll keep you safe. Both of you,_ she couldn't help but think. 

Swallowing back tears, she let her hand rest fully on Charlotte's stomach. Her thumb slowly caressing the bump. It felt solid under her hand and Lana longed to touch without the shirt in the way. Charlotte might freak out though. Biting the inside on her cheek, she slowly pulled her hand away only to slide it under the shirt. She watched the girl's face for any signs she'd be woken. Nothing. Lana sighed in relief as she settled her hand against pale skin. Charlotte was warmer than she thought; the Omega radiated heat. Lana let her fingers move to brush skin, keeping them feather light touches. She really didn't want to wake Charlotte. It was well past midnight and didn't want the girl mad at her anymore. 

Lana moved hesitantly closer. She pulled herself up and scooted closer to Charlotte. It was an instinctual need to just be _close_. She promised she wouldn't do anything and she wasn't going to. She just needed to be close to Charlotte and the pup in her. Lana relaxed into the bed on her side, she was closer than she intended to be. Her face was level with Charlotte's side and her hand still resting on her stomach. Her body was only an inch or two from the other's. Sleep now seemed to come to her mind as she let herself calm. This was enough. Though her Alpha side wanted more, to wrap the Omega in her arms and shield her from every and anything, this would be enough. Lana closed her eyes and pressed her forehead lightly against Charlotte's side. Her hand stayed where it was as her breathing evened out and she let herself finally fall asleep. 

_________

_It's too warm_. 

She stirred slightly and felt heat radiating on her right side. Slowly, she became aware where she was. Charlotte agreed to sleep in Lana's bed tonight. No funny business, just being near each other. Her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling as she realized why she was so warm. Lana. Lana was sleeping right up against her. She looked down at the Alpha and felt two things: the first, the need to move away quickly and the other was something soft and warm in her chest. Lana was flush against her side with an expression that made Charlotte's heart flutter. She looked so tired earlier. Dark marks had set themselves under the Alpha's light brown eyes, it made her look older. Now, she looked just as young as Charlotte. There was no tension around her eyes and the ever present frown was gone. There weren't even frown lines in its wake. 

Charlotte felt slight movement over her stomach and eyes immediately went there. She swallowed hard. Lana's hand was touching her bare skin as she slept and not just her skin. Her stomach, right where she knew was changing because of the fetus. It felt wrong to call it so but calling it a baby or pup, calling it _hers_ , felt almost as off. Something stirred in her as she watched Lana's hand move with her breathing. The doubts wouldn't stop. Ever. She was sure of that. But with Lana so close to her, nearly holding her, they weren't as strong. Maybe she could do this. Maybe this would work out, somehow, and things would be fine. Maybe Lana and she could get alone and like each other. Maybe love each other. The thought alone made her sigh heavily and shake her head. 

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. 

She settled back to sleep but not before changing positions. She wrapped her right arm gently around Lana's shoulders and closed what little space was between them. Lana's hand moved from where it was on her stomach to wrap around her hips. Whether Lana had woken up or not, Charlotte didn't mind as the Alpha pressed closer. There was no space left between them. For once, Charlotte was able to fall asleep without feeling so alone. 

 


	8. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in over a week, I think. Reason being I have no reason. Sorry for that. Comment and critique as you wish!

Morning came sooner than either hoped. 

Lana woke first, like usual. Well, she thought she had. As she shifted slightly, stretching, she became very aware she wasn't alone in her bed. Her body was flush around Charlotte, one arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen. Last night flooded into her mind and she sat up quickly. Lana's eyes strained as they focused to the sudden brightness of the room. Her arm was still resting across Charlotte as she blinked a few times and looked down at the Omega. Who was staring right back at her. Lana wasn't sure whether to move away or stay where she was; the look she was being given had her stuck. 

Charlotte made the move for her. A bold one at that. The Omega sat up slowly and pulled Lana close. Lana was stunned as she felt herself being pulled against the girl. Charlotte rested her head against Lana's shoulder and wrapped both arms around the Alpha's neck. "Good morning." Charlotte's voice was rough with sleep and sent a shock down Lana's spine. She sat there frozen for a second; who was this and what did they do with her Omega. Lana only returned the affection when she felt the other pressing her face into her neck. Lana wrapped her arms around Charlotte's small frame, careful for her stomach, and pressed her own face into the girl's hair. Charlotte smelt like warmth, like the sun rising after a freezing night. Lana didn't want to let go of her. Faintly, she could detect something sweet mixing in. The pup was okay. 

"I'm sorry about last night." Lana heard herself quietly say. She wasn't sure who she was talking to as her hand rested on Charlotte's hip after maneuvering them to lay on their sides. "I'm sorry I lashed out and left. I know-" She felt the other pulling away but kept her arms tight to keep them together. "I know this is harder for you than me." They stayed like that for a moment. Charlotte felt her body straining in the same position and shifted, one of her legs hitched over Lana's. 

"Can I ask something?" Her fingers were tracing patters into Lana's darker skin. She hid her face in the Alpha's neck to keep from having to look at her. Lana nodded. "How-," she hesitated, "what did Dr. Lu say? About fixing the bond?" She felt Lana physically freeze under her. Maybe now hadn't been the best time to bring it up. Carefully, Charlotte pulled back and looked at Lana completely. The intensity in her Alpha's eyes made her feel smaller than she already was. Lana seemed to be fighting with herself as Charlotte studied her face. She swallowed and pleased a cold hand against the other's warm face. 

While Charlotte had seen the other in all her naked glory before- and more than once caught herself staring- she hadn't taken the time to see how handsome and stunning Lana was. Her light, almost auburn, eyes were a stark contrast to her dark skin and hair. Lana was the complete contrast to Charlotte herself. Even simple things like hair length were opposite; Lana's was down past her chest while Charlotte's barely touched her shoulders. Charlotte was so lost in her admiring, she didn't notice Lana was back to looking at her. "Sorry. I-I wasn't-." She pulled her hand back and tucked it between their bodies. 

Lana gave a small smile. "It's okay. I was saying," she looked down for a second, "you won't like it. At least, not as much as I would if you did." Charlotte could feel her nervousness through the bond and only made her feel a little unease. There were many things she wouldn't like doing, with or without Lana. Thoughts of herself in pain or in horrible conditions came quick to her mind. The other immediately felt the shift between them and was quick to reassure. "No, nothing to hurt you. The last thing I want is to hurt you. Wait no," Lana closed her eyes for a second before looking the Omega in the eyes, "I never want to hurt you. I'll sooner hurt myself than you. It's just-the bond- to fix it, we'll need to..." Lana didn't understand why it was hard to get out. This really should be the easiest part of this whole thing.

It dawned on Charlotte then. "We'll need to redo the bond. And have sex." She was nothing but blunt as she watched Lana struggle. The Alpha nodded looking just as nervous as she felt. Charlotte sighed and leaned back against the bed. Why she had thought there would be a different answer, she didn't know. She was content like this. Though it was only the second time they'd shared a bed, she liked it. She was more than okay with just sleeping next to each other and waking up like this. Everything seemed just on the side of okay between them. They were going to have a kid, continued being mates, and see where things would go. Why complicate it more with sex? Oh right, they couldn't do any of that without the bond. "When?" She huffed and closed her eyes. She could feel Lana's surprise but instead focused on trying to keep her mind cleared. This was a big decision. 

"Whenever you're comfortable." Charlotte took a deep breath that sounded more annoyed than she intended. "I know you said you don't want to make decisions anymore but just this one. I don't want to rush you or make it seem like all I want is to sleep with you. Though, I would like it to be sooner than later. Or at least before the pup is born. I don't want them to be in danger because we couldn't decide." She had a point. Charlotte may not know how she felt about what grew inside her or the person who put it there, but she didn't want it to be harmed in any way. She may not love it, but was more than protective of it. 

Charlotte made a face. "You have a point. I guess soon, I don't know." Suddenly, she felt like a kid. Not a pregnant legal adult who was mated. No. She felt like a kid barely learning about the different second genders everyone had. Terrified but also curious. "Not tonight. I don't think I can do... _that_ tonight. But maybe in a few days? Or a week?" Her worry was etched into her pale face. Lana only leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her head. Charlotte took it as a sign to calm down and tried her best as Lana kept her wrapped in her arms. They continued laying there for some time. 

Lana didn't have an article to write, surprisingly, as she was more than up to date with work. Charlotte would rather be where she was than studying. Tomorrow was Sunday, meaning she had only today and tomorrow before she started school again. 

An annoying trill went off to their right. Both had forgotten, for the moment, anything outside the bedroom existed. That included Lana's phone that she almost never used due to never having anyone to call. Well, now she did. She made a mental reminder to look into Charlotte getting a phone. Her Omega would be away from her for more than four hours a day; she needed to be able to check in with her. 

"Hello?" She hadn't bothered looking at the caller ID as she answered. The only people who had her number were from work and the very few acquaintances she had. There wasn't a reason to need to check.

"Hello, sister mine." Maybe she should've checked. Lana immediately sat up upon hearing the voice. Her eyes narrowed and, even though she knew they were alone, she kept a protective hand on Charlotte; it almost looked like she was pulling the girl behind her. 

"Luke." She knew he'd eventually call or even show up at her door. She just didn't think it'd be now. "Why are you calling me?" Her voice was even and she stared at the wall ahead of her as she tried to keep herself calm. Charlotte had stilled behind her and she could feel the tension and fear coming off her. Lana couldn't freak her out more.

Luke simply made a _tsk_ sound at her. "C'mon sis. Can't an older brother check up on his little sister?" Lana nearly growled. 

"You're older by three months and we both know that's not why you're calling. Now, what do you want?" She could feel Charlotte's hands wrap around her arm. The girl felt like she was shaking as she held onto her Alpha's arm. 

"Actually," Luke's voice seemed to get higher, "I am calling to check up on you. And your pretty, little Omega. How is little Cherry, huh?" Said girl's hands tightened on Lana's arm. She could hear his voice. Lana looked back at her and could see the terror in her face. She hadn't asked Charlotte how she'd ended up at her brother's club. Or what he did to her. She didn't want Charlotte to ever have to think about it.

"Leave her out of this." Now, she did growl. Her Alpha instincts were awake and aware as she heard her brother laugh. The need to _protecthideprotectcare_ played in her head endlessly as she kept her eyes locked to Charlotte's. 

Luke seemed to want to push every button he could. "Lana don't be like that. I just want to know how my future sister-in-law is. I'm sure you're taking care of the legal marriage part just as the _bonding_ part, aren't you? Would be a shame if your child was a bastard after all. Father wouldn't like that and we couldn't have that." Something in her snapped. Something she didn't know was in her broke and took over her mind. Luke was threatening Charlotte and their pup. Her hand clenched as she tried to keep herself under control. Charlotte was looking at her with wide, scared eyes. She needed to stay in control; her nails dug into the palm of her hand as she spoke.

" _Stay away from me and my family_." Her Alpha voice did rival her father's and her brother, even in full Alpha mind, couldn't match her ever. Charlotte's eyes had widened impossibly more at the word "family". Lana didn't miss it at all. Her nails were now painful against her own skin. 

"It's so good to hear you say that sis," Luke was chuckling and she heard shuffling on the other line, "because if you hadn't forgotten, I am your family. So is father and your whore mother. As is our siblings. Blood family." She could've spat at those words. Anger built up in her chest. Warmth came from her palm as her nails dug in further.

"Stay the fuck away from us." Lana was surprised when the phone was snatched out of her hand and Charlotte ended the call. The Omega stared at the phone in disgust before looking at Lana. Her small hands were still wrapped around the Alpha's arm. She tentatively let go before taking Lana's hand. Said woman was trying to calm herself as she sensed Charlotte's fear and worry. She needed to not make this worse than it was. "Lana," the way her name was said made everything in her stop. The anger seemed to fizzle to nothing as she looked at her worried Omega. "Can you open your hand? I-I think you're bleeding." She did as asked. Her hand opened to reveal blood leaking out of the cuts her nails left. Charlotte gasped. Lana stared; she hadn't even felt it. Charlotte made quick work of pressing the comforter to Lana's hand before getting up to head to the restroom. That's where the first aid kit was. 

Lana didn't move as the girl left. She felt cold immediately when Charlotte left her. Her mind was scattered, her breathing short, and she didn't realize it but she was shaking. Her hands shook as she tried to concentrate. She only became faintly aware of Charlotte coming back to the bed and taking her bleeding hand. The worried look on her Omega's face was enough to pull her back to reality, for the moment. The girl was making quick work of cleaning the blood away and covering it with gauze. It was worse than she thought it was. "Are you okay?" Charlotte's voice shook and Lana felt the numb feeling in her dissipate. When her hand was done being wrapped, she wasted no time.

Pulling the Omega to her, Lana buried her face against Charlotte's neck. She'd pulled Charlotte into her lap quicker than the other could register. Anxiety and worry riddled the bond as Charlotte adjusted herself and tried to understand what was going on. Lana kept her face pressed against the mark; the red had faded the a light pink to her satisfaction. Her lips brushed against it as she calmed. Charlotte hesitantly wrapped her arms around Lana's neck and cradled the Alpha's head against her neck. She could feel her physically shaking and did what little she could to comfort her. She rubbed a hand over Lana's shoulder and pressed her lips to her hair. Lana had done it so many times to soothe her, she could return the gesture. "I'm sorry." Her hands stilled for a second as Lana spoke. The Alpha's arms tightened around her waist. "I can't lose you. I'm sorry." She hadn't heard Lana sound like that before. She sounded like a child terrified of losing a parent. 

Charlotte blinked once, twice, three times before coming to her senses. "Don't be sorry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She bit back the off feeling as she took Lana's shaking hand and placed it against her stomach. She pressed it to the hard bump she usually hid. "We're not going anywhere." Lana's breathing turned into a quiet cry as she only tightened her hold. Charlotte couldn't figure anything else to say. Because there wasn't and it was all Lana needed then. 

 


	9. Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana needs to figure out what to do about Luke and her family.

Lana made it a point to get Charlotte a cell phone that same day.

She hadn't cared about the price or provider, only that she could be in constant contact with her at all times. After snapping out of her anger, she collected herself enough to tell Charlotte to get dressed and they were going out. There had been immense tension as they both dressed and left the house. For once it wasn't because of them fighting. 

Now, two days later, Lana was sitting up in bed. Today was Monday. Charlotte was starting classes today and wouldn't be in her care for hours. She hadn't slept any more than a few hours as she kept her arms wrapped protectively around Charlotte. The Omega had gone to sleep that night excited and nervous. Though the tension was still there, Charlotte hadn't said anything about the phone call, about what they were going to do; she seemed to keep her focus completely on school. Lana had been the opposite. Every thought she had was about her brother and what he would do if he got his hands on Charlotte. Not that Lana would ever let him. She didn't think she was a violent person but now with her brother deciding to intervene, she wasn't so sure. 

If Luke, or anyone for that matter, came near her Omega...She didn't think she could control herself. Lana would have to for Charlotte's sake when she was in class. When she wasn't, Lana was sure she would tear apart anyone who even so much as looked at Charlotte wrong. She could let her inner Alpha come out and protect her Omega no matter the cost. It hit her, as Charlotte slept soundly against her side, she'd do anything for her. Without realizing it, Charlotte had Lana perfectly wrapped around her small finger. Lana wouldn't want it any other way either. As long as Charlotte was safe- as long as Charlotte _and_ the baby were safe, she would do any and everything to keep them that way. Even if she had to lose control to do so. 

Lana's tired eyes looked to the window where the sun had barely began rising. She had woken around four am and couldn't sleep after. It must be six now. Her head hurt from lack of sleep and her body wasn't happy as she quietly climbed out of bed. She told Charlotte she'd get her up around six-thirty after she'd gotten up and ready. But knowing her Omega needed sleep, she would probably wait till seven. Her eyes scanned the room for an invisible threat before leaving to shower. She numbly went through the motions of starting the shower and waiting for it to warm. The house was extremely quiet. That wasn't unusual, only two of them lived there and Lana hadn't bothered with a TV or radio; she had her computer. 

It unnerved her how easily the quiet can be broken. Her brother hadn't said anything after Charlotte hung up on him. He didn't call back or show up at their door like Lana thought he would. Luke was likely furious now, she knew her brother well enough to know. Whatever he was planning, she wasn't ready to deal with it.

The water was scalding when she stepped in. After her initial flinching, she stood under the water for a minute before turning it to a cooler temperature. She leaned back against the wall and let the water fall onto her head; what the hell was she going to do? It might have been something minor to other people, but hanging up on Luke was a horrible idea. It's why she didn't do it herself. Adding on that it was an Omega who did it, well..."This isn't going to work out." She sighed and went about washing up. 

\---------

Waking up alone didn't feel right. 

Charlotte stretched slowly and groaned. Without even looking at a clock or her phone, she knew it was too early. Her eyes opened and met with the sun barely rising. What time was it and why wasn't Lana there? Even if they'd only shared a bed a total of four times now, she had gotten more than use to it. Lana wasn't much of an early riser just like she was, why wasn't she in bed still?

It took her a full minute to realize today wasn't a normal day. Today she started classes and wouldn't be with Lana constantly. She'd be lying if she said not having to be around Lana every second of the day wouldn't be a relief. Even bonded mates needed time to themselves. However, with what happened Saturday morning she wasn't too keen on the idea. Sure, Lana had sworn her school was well protected and she'd be fine. But, that didn't help the unease settled in her. Luke would have no problem hurting her or the baby, Charlotte was sure he would even hurt Lana as long as it meant she would obey him. Sometimes, Charlotte hated Alphas and their entitlement. She was more than relieved Lana wasn't like her family.

The thought of the woman made her sit up and try to figure out where she'd gone. Lana's scent lingered around her, she hadn't been gone too long. Carefully, she climbed off the plush bed and used it to balance herself. As she entered her second trimester, she realized her center of gravity was changing. She was glad that was the worst of it so far; she hadn't even had much morning sickness. Save, of course, for when the bond was rejecting. Her hand went subconsciously to her neck and she touched the tender skin. It felt like a scab. The thought of it reopening and starting everything over was slightly unnerving. But it had to happen, if she wanted the pup and Lana to be okay.

"Lana?" Charlotte called out as she made her way into the hall. It was quiet except for the shower she heard faintly. She yawned slightly and stopped at the bathroom door. For some reason, she couldn't make herself knock. It really shouldn't be a problem, but the thought of Lana on the other side of the door _naked_ made her hesitate. It was stupid, Charlotte chided herself, this was her mate and she'd seen the other naked before and they'd been sharing a bed. Why was this a problem?

She didn't have much of a choice when Lana called out. "You can come in." Charlotte tried to process this as she slowly opened the door. She was met with steam and heat. Lana took way too hot showers sometimes. "I'm almost done." She could faintly see the outline of Lana's body through the shower curtain and swallowed hard.  "Or you can join me." Charlotte wanted to pretend she hadn't heard that. 

"Take your time." She called quietly as she leaned back against the counter. 

Lana's head peeked out from behind the curtain. "I know this sounds too forward, but I mean it. You can join me. It'll be quicker anyways." She waited for a second, her eyes trained on Charlotte. The Omega bit the inside of her cheek before nodding; they were going to be seeing each other naked sooner or later, Charlotte thought as she started undressing. She tugged down her pajama pants, avoiding Lana's eyes completely, before kicking them aside. 

"C-can," She wanted to pinch herself for how her voice shook, "Can you look away? Just until I get in." They stared at each other for brief seconds before Lana disappeared behind the curtain again. Charlotte stood there before. All she had on was a t-shirt and her underwear. Honestly, Charlotte wanted to band her head against the wall for how childish and shy she was being. There was coy and then there was stupidity. The latter being how she was acting then. Taking and tossing her shirt aside, Charlotte took a deep breath before sliding her underwear down and standing naked in front of the shower. 

This really shouldn't be this hard. It really, honestly, truly shouldn't. This was Lana after all. Lana who had done anything she asked and everything to keep her safe. Lana, who even though Charlotte had shoved and pushed her away, had stayed and even _begged_ Charlotte to stay. This wasn't any Alpha who wanted to use her. This was her Alpha. Hers. Charlotte chided herself before stepping forward and pushing the curtain aside. She stepped in. The steam was warm and the water touched her feet even warmer. Her eyes settled on the other pair of feet in the shower; up to the ankles, calves, knees, and thighs. She closed her eyes and titled her head to look straight up at Lana. 

Lana was looking directly into her eyes. The shower was big enough for a safe distance between them and Charlotte was adamant about keeping that distance. Until she met Lana's eyes; it was near painful how she looked at her. Charlotte could see the intensity there and it made her want to run and her inner Omega to preen and whimper. She took a hesitant step forward. "So can you wash my hair?" Lana nearly laughed. She moved out of the way of the shower head and let Charlotte step under it. The Omega was thankful there was still warm water left. She stayed under the spray and under Lana's gaze.

"I'll figure this all out." Lana's voice was tight and Charlotte kept her eyes level. The Alpha moved forward and grabbed the shampoo bottle that sat on the edge of the tub. "Just focus on school, okay?" Charlotte nodded as Lana began shampooing her hair. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't thoroughly enjoying this; her inner Omega was preening under the attention and care. It didn't seem too bad now, being completely naked and exposed to Lana. If everything did get figured out and they wouldn't have to worry anymore, she could get use to this.

**\---------------**

Dropping Charlotte off was harder than Lana thought it would be. They'd been quick showering and getting dressed. Charlotte didn't seem to have the same amount of shyness as they both went about their tasks. She let Lana brush her hair and didn't flinch away when Lana came too close to her neck. Maybe they were making progress. Maybe Charlotte was still scared of Luke and was just giving in. 

Lana hoped for progress as she pulled up to the school. Though it was downtown, the school was relatively secluded. She had made sure there wasn't any way for something to go wrong, for any Alphas or Betas to give Charlotte trouble. Which was why she couldn't go any further than the front walkway and why she could clearly see Betas in civilian clothing making their way into the school; clearly, there was more security there than they wanted people to believe. Lana parked the car in front and sat back, looking at Charlotte. "I can't go in. Rules are rules and it's why I chose this school." Charlotte was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. They'd went out and bought Charlotte new clothes for this along with anything else she might need; the girl had been excited then but now looked like she might put up a fight. Lana sighed and reached out a hand, palm up. Charlotte took it without a second thought.

"What if..." Her hand tightened in Lana's and her other rested on her stomach. Lana was taken aback. She knew Charlotte wouldn't let anything happen to herself or the baby but she hadn't expressed outward worry. 

"You'll be fine." She tried to assure. "I've spoken to the head of the school about Luke. They know he might be watching and they're a prestige school. They can't let one of their students be harmed on campus. Not if they want to stay in business anyway." She squeezed Charlotte's hand before bringing it to her cheek. She held the girl's hand there. "And I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." Charlotte seemed reassured for now. She nodded and pulled her hand away and opening her door. "Charlotte..." Lana hesitated for a second. "Can I kiss you?" The Omega froze in her seat and stared at the Alpha. "I'd rather ask and you say yes instead of just doing it." Charlotte looked at the door for a second then turned back to Lana, nodding. The Alpha smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the other's cheek. Not what Charlotte expected as her cheeks reddened. "Thank you. Keep your phone on you and text me every hour."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, trying to hide her face. "Every hour?" Lana only gave her a look. "Fine. I'll see you later. Be careful." She shut the door behind her and headed towards the school gates. Other Omegas, some heavily pregnant, were walking towards the gates as well. Some alone while their Alphas watched from the sidewalk. Others completely alone. Lana watched until Charlotte disappeared behind the school doors. Every nerve in her was screaming that this was wrong and her Omega should always be with her. They hadn't really been apart since...well since ever. Even when Lana did leave the house last week, she knew where her Omega was and it wasn't because she wanted to leave. It took everything in her to do so as she put her car in drive and moved away from the school. 

It was best for Charlotte to not be around right then, though. Lana had things to take care of and she'd rather Charlotte not see her then. She didn't know how much like her family Lana was. Lana pulled into the parking lot of a bakery that was a mile from the school. Her heart was racing in her chest and she clenched the steering wheel as she parked. Lana had family all over the place thanks to her father and other relatives having something against monogamy. Getting out of the car was easy but walking into the bakery was harder. She could see her own reflection in the window before seeing a figure moving inside. 

Lana hadn't seen her sister in years. Two to be exact. But if she was going to do what she was planning, she would need help from anyone. Especially family that didn't hate her. Well, not completely hate her. 

 


	10. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School and family talk.

Lana had told Charlotte she wasn't close to any of her family. Being the second born Alpha out of a total of three would put a strain on any familiar relationships. Alphas tended to not get along to begin with; put three plus their father together in a room and of course there would be tension. More than tension. It was a surprise to their father that Lana and Luke hadn't torn each other apart by the time they were two; it became an even bigger surprise how protective the two became when their sister was born nearly right after them. Lana had loved her sister from the moment she met her, more than she loved Luke and tolerated their father. Yes, they hadn't seen each other in two years but that was due to a mutual agreement; the less they had to do with each other, the less they had to deal with their father and brother. They did speak on the phone once every six months or so, which was often only rushed ten minute conversations.

It felt like she was betraying her sister by pulling her into this mess. But Lana needed her. She didn't have anyone else and she wouldn't dare bring in her Beta siblings. They were too young and her youngest Alpha brother was only five and still living with her mother. She'd sooner kill Luke herself than bring any of them into it. 

Lana walked into the bakery hesitantly. The door chimed above her and the smell of fresh pastries filled her nose along with the faintest scent of someone she'd known for almost as long as she'd been alive. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else inside. Lana stopped before the counter and watched the girl with her back to her work tediously. From behind, the girl looked nothing like Lana; having different mothers would do that to siblings. Lana took in her sister's cropped light brown hair and her medium colored skin that was hidden under a long sleeve and apron. When she turned, Lana counted the seconds as the other went from customer service to death glare. Only four. Seeing her sister from the front was different; they'd both inherited the same traits from their father. Even someone as gorgeous an Omega as her sister's Russian mother had been could change the dominant trait.

"What do you want?" There was no hesitation and she sensed her sister putting out pheromones; pointless as Lana wasn't there to fight. 

"Lorelei." Lana's eyes met her sister's matching ones, pleading. "I didn't come here for a fight or to just bother you." Lorelei kept her eyes narrowed and watched the older Alpha cautiously. "I'm sure Luke has let you know about....some new changes with me." She kept her hands at waist height and her body loose. If Lana made her sister think she meant harm in any way, this was not going to end how she hoped. 

Lorelei leaned against the wall behind her. "You're mated now. I didn't believe him, you've never expressed any interest in being mated much else being with an Omega." Lana could see the other visibly calming and took that as a good sign. "Until he told me how it came to be. I thought our father was a monster, guess it was only a matter of time before Luke became one too. Even if he thinks he had good reason." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If you're here to ask me for help with whatever you're planning," Lana's hear sank, "the answer if 'No' and you know it won't change." The two kept each other's gaze as it sunk in. Lana knew this would be Lorelei's answer; she knew her sister well enough to know she avoided confrontation more than herself. But she needed to try.

Lana stepped closer to the counter and gripped the edge. "Lorelei I'm not asking you to help me in the way you think. I don't know what all Luke told you but I can't let him get away with this. I have an Omega I care about more than anyone else, my mother and our siblings included. I'm going to-," she stopped herself and looked down at her hands. In all honesty, she wasn't going to tell Lorelei what she _was_ going to do to Luke or their father at all. She also wasn't going to bring up the fact that she didn't just have a mate. She hadn't thought about what all she was going to say and wasn't going to bring this up in the first place. But if it would persuade her sister. "Lorelei I'm gonna have a pup. In a few months there's going to be a little me and Charlotte that I need to protect and can't let Luke or father get anywhere near. I'm not asking you to hurt Luke or anyone else, just help me protect them. I don't have anyone else to ask and we both know Luke has bribes in the police." Lorelei looked very taken aback at this. Yes, Luke had told her he all but forced Lana into a mating and had even paid to get the Omega. He hadn't told her anything about a kid being in the middle of all this.

This made things complicated. Lorelei could turn her sister away and keep to herself, like she had been. She knew Lana wouldn't blame or hate her for it; they had their agreement and were suppose to stick to it. But the thought of a pup being harmed because of it made her uneasy. "Your Omega is named Charlotte?" She hesitantly tried. Lana looked up at her solemnly and nodded. "I'm guessing the kid was conceived the night of your bonding, right?" Again, Lana only nodded. She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. There wasn't any way she wouldn't help knowing about the pup; this was just a kid in the wrong place. "Fine. I still know one or two people who can help." She waved her hand around. "I haven't spoken to them in a while but I'm sure they still owe me favors."

Lana beamed at Lorelei. "Thank you. I swear I won't ask for anything else. I just need to make sure they'll be safe. Money, whatever you want. It's yours. Just keep Charlotte and the baby safe, if anything happens to me." Lorelei rolled her eyes and waved Lana off.

"I can't promise anything, Lana. But if you think I'm letting anything happen to my future niece or nephew, you're delusional." She smiled gently then sighed. "I know you hate him- I'm not too fond of Luke either- but he's our brother, Lana. Don't..." She paused. "Don't do anything he can't recover from. I still remember how he was as a kid and I know you do too. Plus, he has his mate and kid too." Lana knew Lorelei meant well with her pleas. She'd always idolized her older siblings and Lana knew it must break her heart to see the two of them near war with each other.

"I can't promise anything." She echoed Lorelei's own words. "But if he changes I might only leave him slightly maimed." Lorelei visibly flinched at that. "I can't say the same for father. He orchestrated this and who knows how long until he pulls the same thing with you or the rest of our siblings? I can't let that continue, especially with how he's corrupted Luke." Lana stared at her sister, hoping she'd understand.

"Alright." A chime behind Lana made them both look. Oh, right. Lana had completely forgotten where they were and this wasn't the best setting for this talk. "Welcome, let me know when you're ready to order." Lorelei called over the counter to the older Beta couple who walked in. Lana smiled kindly at them and made her move to leave; Lorelei moved around the counter and grabbed Lana's arm. "Bring your Charlotte around. It's better if she knows me before anything happens. She needs to trust me and I'm guessing she doesn't like Alphas at all, especially not ones related to Luke. Well, other than you." She turned back to the counter and started chatting with the couple. Lana stood dumbfounded for a second before nodding to herself. Of course, she'd have to introduce Charlotte to Lorelei or else she wouldn't go with her when Lana needed her to. 

Charlotte was not going to like that though.

**\-----------------------------**

School, so far, was like  any other Charlotte had been to. She'd been given a schedule, only four classes, and was told to come to the office for any questions. It didn't seem any different than the high school she use to be in; granted, this was technically a high school even though she noted some Omegas were in their twenties. But it didn't phase her. No one really talked to her during her English III and advanced Calculus classes. She chalked it up to them wanting to just work instead of socialize. Or they weren't too keen on befriending the new girl. Again, it didn't phase her. She hadn't been too social at her previous school and preferred to not be bothered.

Until someone decided against that for her.

"Hey, you're Charlotte, right?" She froze in the middle of the hall. Sure, people could figure out who she was especially since her teachers had given brief introductions for her. But someone actually speaking to her was a little nerve wrecking. Cautiously, she put a hand to her stomach as it started to turn. "Yeah, you're Lana's Omega." She only then looked to an Omega who had fallen into step with her. A boy, maybe a year or two older than her, looked down at her with light blue eyes. "I knew it, I saw your hair and I've only ever met one person with that color." She swallowed. The boy looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She tried to walk faster but he kept up.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have startled you." He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. "I'm Mikey. We met like two months ago at a super market." She still didn't make the connection. "I work with Lana. I think we got off on the wrong foot there." She nodded, remembering. Right, this was the first Omega she hadn't liked looking at Lana. 

"Yeah. I remember." Charlotte looked around nervously. "Sorry about that. I was, um, hormones." She motioned to her stomach. Mikey's eyes followed her hand and went wide. Guess he hadn't picked up on that before.

Still, he smiled kindly at her. "Understandable. Congratulations then, I didn't know Lana was the parent type." She ground her teeth down and Mikey immediately picked up on that. "I am so sorry that came out the wrong way. I just never thought Lana would settle down is all. But I'm glad she did and with you. You seem nice." 

"Um thanks." They stood there awkwardly for a second. Charlotte sighed; she did need to make friends here and who better than someone who already knew her Alpha. "Can you show me the cafeteria? My phone died and I need to charge it or Lana might freak." Mikey seemed too happy to help and took her hand to lead the way. Maybe this would be okay. Maybe she should've befriended someone less flamboyant, she thought as Mikey started to talk about a dozen things at once. She just hoped he wouldn't ask about Lana, herself, or the pup. 

 


	11. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei and Charlotte meet and everyone learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been MIA due to a new job and I've come down with a nasty cold that refuses to go away. I hope everyone who has been reading sticks around and reads till the end despite my horrible updating skills. Also, I apologize in advance if anything seems rushed. I really want to end the story at 15 chapters (it was suppose to be 10 but I prolonged it).  
>  As always, critique and comments welcome!

Lana sat back against the couch and ran a hand through her messy hair. Somehow, Monday had passed quickly and Tuesday blended into Wednesday then Thursday quicker than she could keep up with. Charlotte was in class now and Lana would be picking her up in about two hours. Until then, she tried to keep her mind under control enough to finish writing her articles. Her boss had given her a week off when she explained how things weren't going well with her newly mated Omega; her boss had understood but said she'd need to catch up on her work and she wasn't getting an easy load. And he was right, Lana had to finish three more articles by Friday- tomorrow- night. The topics she'd been given were relatively the same following the town's elections for a new Mayor and how the police would have a new Sergeant. She had breezed over her research and crossed the two off her list of five. 

Lana was about the put her laptop down for the day when she glanced at the other topics she'd been given to write about. The first was about bonding. The second for expecting parents. The third made her swallow hard; how to handle a rejecting bond. Lana nearly through the pad of paper at the wall and wanted to yell at her boss and supervisors. Really, truly she didn't want to have anything to do with the topics but of course, her boss would give her something she was personally handling. This was almost like when she first started three years ago and he'd found out her family wasn't exactly the white picket fence picture she'd tried to make everyone believe. Lana had to write an article on family dynamics after that and about the growing crime rate in town. Back then, she went through it numbly and was even awarded a bonus for how well the family dynamics article was received; hence, the reason she was able to work from home now. But this time, it didn't seem like she was going to be able to do that. Lana stared at the last with a glare like it had personally offended her. The expecting parents one was probably going to be easiest. Without Charlotte noticing, she'd been reading books and things online for expecting couples. She'd been meaning to bring it up but upsetting Charlotte was the very, very last thing she wanted now. 

Just as Lana was about to open a blank document to begin, her phone started vibrating and demanding her attention. She reached over to where it lay on the coffee table and actually checked the caller ID. She wasn't going to make that mistake anymore. An unknown number showed up and she debated answering or not. When the phone stopped buzzing in her hand she took it as a sign she made the right decision to not answer. Except, the same number popped up seconds later and her phone went off again. She played over the people who it could be in her head and hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank god." Lana let out the breath she'd been holding when she heard Lorelei's familiar trill. "I thought something happened, why didn't you answer?" 

Lana sat her laptop to the side and leaned back against the couch. "Last time I answered a number I didn't know it was Luke. What do you need?" She didn't want to sound too harsh but Lorelei wouldn't call unless something came up or she needed something. 

"I managed to get in touch with my 'friends'." Lana sat up straight. "They'll help but aren't too keen on what you're going to do. They're worried for the pup and how your Omega will handle all of this more than anything. You need to bring her to the bakery so I can meet her and she can get comfortable. Plus, I need someone to try out the new recipe I made yesterday." Lana sighed at her sister and stood up; she'd need to get ready soon to pick up Charlotte.

"Don't scare her, please. Charlotte hates the family as it is and I sincerely don't want her back to hating me for introducing you two." 

Lana could almost imagine the face Lorelei was making when she slipped up. "Back to hating you? What's going on?" Lana ran a hand over her face.

"Nothing. I'll meet you at the bakery in a few hours." Before Lorelei could respond, she hung up. Lana hadn't divulged any actual details about her and Charlotte's relationship. Lorelei didn't ask about it so she didn't say anything and it seemed better for everyone if she kept her bonding with the person she was bonded with. Not that Charlotte had said much about them. Lana leaned against the wall in the hallway as she thought. They would need to go through the bonding soon; something in her gut told her if it wasn't soon it wouldn't ever happen. But she'd never make Charlotte go through that again without her one-hundred percent okay. Even her inner Alpha could agree on that; she wanted her Omega happy. Happy and with her.

**______________**

Lana sat in her car, waiting outside Charlotte's school. Normandy Heights really didn't look much different than any other school. The only differences Lana could think of was how it was completely gated and occasionally a Beta or two would be walking the school grounds. Patrolling for any trouble, she was sure. She sat back against her seat and leaned her head against the window. The sky looked split as part of it was blue and sunny while the other had dark clouds coming in. It was Spring already, the weather needed to make up her mind. 

Just as she was about to contemplate the odd weather there had been, a small knock came from the passenger window. Charlotte stood there with her brow furrowed. Lana quickly unlocked the door. "Sorry," she said as Charlotte climbed in, "my mind's wandering right now." Charlotte gave her an odd look before setting her bag down by her feet. Lana tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the other to buckle in. "We're gonna stop somewhere before we go home. I-," she bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to look at the look Charlotte was still giving her. "There's someone you need to meet. It's kind of important." 

Charlotte could only guess why she had to meet someone. "Okay." She sat back against her seat and couldn't help but notice how tense Lana was. "Lana is everything alright?" They hadn't moved as Lana kept the car parked in front of the school. She was sure other students had been looking at them now. She would care if Lana seemed normal.

"The person we're meeting," She took a deep breath and looked over at Charlotte. She held out her hand and Charlotte hesitantly placed her own small hand there. Lana slowly rubbed circles on the girl's palm as she spoke. "She's my sister. Another sibling from my father but I promise she is nothing like Luke. If anything, she's far better than me or anyone else in our family." Charlotte looked very apprehensive.  "She's also an Alpha." Lana could see the fear flash over her Omega's face and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "She won't hurt you. Lorelei is very against hurting people, especially Omegas. She won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable or wouldn't do to herself. I need you to meet her, to trust her. She knows about you and about the pup." Charlotte's eyes went wide and her body tensed up. She could see why Lana was nervous now; she was worried Charlotte would freak out. The Omega sat in her seat, feeling her stomach turn, and a tightness in her chest. 

Meeting anyone else in Lana's family was one thing she'd be very happy not to do. Meeting another Alpha in her family was something she'd never want to do. Meeting Luke had been enough to make her detest the Rinaldi family, Lana aside. Sometimes. Most of the time. But meeting someone else made her very uneasy no matter how much Lana tried to comfort her. "Why do I need to meet her?" She watched Lana carefully.

The Alpha looked like she was hiding something. "I need to make sure someone will look after you if anything happens to me. I know I promised to always take care of you but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan. I trust Lorelei more than myself." That didn't sit well with Charlotte.  Lana was planning something and it wasn't something she was okay with.

"Why would something happen to you?" The other opened her mouth, ready with an excuse. "Don't lie to me, Lana. Please. I'm your Omega and would really appreciate knowing what was going on." The admission took Lana back for a minute. Charlotte hadn't ever called herself Lana's before. Maybe as a submission to their roles in the relationship when they fought but not sincerely. 

She gripped the steering wheel and gave Charlotte's hand one last squeeze. "I'll explain when I introduce you to Lorelei. She needs to know this too." 

**______________**

The door to the bakery chimed behind Lorelei. She stood at the counter with her back to the door as she worked through a tray of broken cakes she'd dropped earlier. She had been hoping to salvage at least one but it looked dismal. "Hi, let me know if I can help you." She called over her shoulder as she decided to scrap the cake. No point in saving something not worth it. 

"Lorelei." She stopped and turned to look at Lana. How she hadn't noticed the others scent when she walked in she wasn't sure. She'd know Lana anywhere by smell alone. 

"Why did you hang up on me?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the back counter. Lorelei really didn't like being hung up on or ignored. Lana looked down and Lorelei could see the worry etched on her older sister's face. Slowly, Lana moved aside and Lorelei could see why she hadn't smelt Lana when she came in. Tucked cautiously behind Lana stood a girl who looked no older than a high schooler, maybe younger. The girl's face was soft and round, age seeming to never touch her. Her eyes were big and dark and glared at her from where she stood. Even with the defensive look, she didn't seem anywhere near old enough to be mated. Slowly, Lorelei's eyes trailed down to the girl's stomach where she could see the smallest of a bump under her shirt. This Omega's scent was enough to mask the Alpha's. It took Lorelei all of five seconds to make the connection as she took in the Omega. Her eyes flashed back to Lana's face and she stared in disbelief. "She's just a kid, Lana. Even if Luke..." She hesitated. "She's a kid." There were so many accusations in her tone.

Lana shook her head but before she could speak, the girl took a small step forward and spoke. "I'm eighteen actually and there are plenty of Omegas younger than me who're mated and have kids." Lorelei arched a brow at the girl. She hadn't expected her to speak in her own or Lana's defense. She really didn't expect the no nonsense and hard tone coming from the small girl. Charlotte's eyes narrowed as the new Alpha spoke. Quickly, she took in features Lana had herself; same almond shaped yes, both an intense amber. Their cheekbones and noses were so similar, if she hadn't known they were related she was more than sure now. Though Lana was still taller and had a little more bulk on her, there was no doubt Lorelei was an Alpha as her presence made it very clear. 

"You're right." She said simply and moved walk around the counter. She wiped her hands on her pants, cleaning the cake mess from them, and held out her right hand. "I'm Lorelei and you must be Charlotte." Lorelei waited patiently as Charlotte looked at her hand, to Lana, then back to Lorelei. Lana had given a small nod and Charlotte shook the other's hand. "I'm glad you can speak for yourself. If not, this wouldn't work out too well." 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and dropped her hand. "What wouldn't work out?" She turned slightly and looked up at Lana. The Alpha had stayed quiet and looked both relieved and still worried. "Lana." Charlotte had a warning tone Lana knew well.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Lana directed towards her sister. The other Alpha thought for a moment and nodded. She turned back to the counter and motioned for the two to follow her behind. All three made their way towards the back of the store and into what looked like a small office. 

"There's only security cameras in the lobby and out front. We can talk here and I usually close around this time anyways, no one should be coming in." Lorelei offered the one chair in the room to Charlotte who sat immediately. It was hitting Lorelei in the face as she looked at the Omega; she could definitely smell something sweet within the girl and the barely-there bump alone was enough proof. "How far long are you?" She didn't bother addressing Lana, the girl's Alpha, like society deemed she should be; Charlotte looked and sounded like she could hold her own. 

"Almost five months, I think." Charlotte gripped the edge of the chair. "We have a doctor's appointment on Friday to check up on everything." Lorelei nodded and leaned against the lone desk in the room. Lana took post by the door and watched the two interact. 

"That's not very long till the pup gets here then, right?" Charlotte nodded and Lorelei didn't miss the twinge of discomfort in her eyes. "But that's still months away. And if you ever need a babysitter for a break, I've taken care of kids before. Or I know plenty of Betas who work in child care. You don't have anything to worry about for that." That seemed to give little comfort to the girl but Lorelei had to try. She knew why Lana had asked her to make sure Charlotte and the pup would be okay; she needed to make sure the Omega trusted her.

"So why did we have to meet?" Charlotte looked directly at Lana and watched her Alpha's jaw clench and her body go rigid. "What are you planning, Lana?" 

"I'm not exactly planning anything." Lana shrugged and felt two gazes bore into her. She took a deep breath and looked at Charlotte, gently. "Lorelei knows people who help Omegas in bad situations. I asked her to talk to them and see if they could help you. If anything happens to me or if you choose to leave." Charlotte's mouth dropped slightly.

"We've been through this Lana-"

"Wait, what do you mean if she leaves-"

Charlotte and Lorelei looked at each other when they both spoke up. Lorelei leaned back and made a 'go ahead' motion with her hand. "Lana, we've been through this already. I'm not leaving anytime. Now, what do you mean if something happens to you?" Lorelei could feel the tension in the room rising; it was clear the two had unresolved issues.

"Luke isn't going to leave us alone. At least, not under my father's orders. I can't-," She unexpectedly choked on her words. Lana didn't want to tell Charlotte anything, she didn't want her Omega in danger anymore.

"She's not going to let our family hurt you. Neither will I or the people I work with." Lorelei spoke up from the desk. Her arms were crossed over her chest and head down. "I can guarantee you'll be safe in my care. Lana wants to make sure you'll be safe no matter where you are. Right?" She looked at her sister. Lana nodded once. "Plus, with a pup on the way who knows how Luke or our father will act. You have our father's hope for an Alpha grandchild in you."

This time, Lana was the one confused. "Wait. What do you mean?" 

Lorelei realized instantly she said something only she had been privy to. She hung her head again and rubbed at her temple. "When Luke told me about your mating, I asked him _why_ he was doing this. Remember when I said he had his mate and child to think about?" Lana nodded once again. "The child turned five and presented as just a Beta. Luke thought it was too early but apparently his mate took the kid to a Presentation Specialist. He's just a Beta and father isn't happy about it. He told Luke to have another pup but his Omega barely survived the kid's birth. Luke doesn't want to risk her but he doesn't want to let father down. So, he pushed it onto you." The room fell silent. Lana stared at her sister while Charlotte looked between the two, barely following along. Her hand was pressed protectively over her stomach.

"So I'm just what, something to be bred?" Two pairs of eyes snapped to Charlotte. The girl's face reddened as she processed the new information. "That's what this was about this whole time? Why you brother bought me? So I can be Lana's breeding mare for your father." The last part was not a question. Charlotte felt anger and more hatred well up towards this man she'd never met; she hoped to keep it that way but given the chance she'd happily tear him a new one.

"Charlotte." Lana hesitantly knelt down and put her hands on the Omega's knees. "You know that's not all you are. Not to me." It stung when Charlotte gave her an accusatory look. In part, she did feel this was Lana's fault. The woman could've bonded and mated someone before all of this and Charlotte wouldn't be in this situation. Wouldn't be pregnant with people wanting her pup and to use her body. But, she also knew she could've had a far worse fate. "Is this why Luke said he'd give Charlotte to father if I didn't take her?" Lana looked up at Lorelei.

The younger Alpha nodded, her face gave way to how she felt. "Father gets what he wants one way or another." Silence settled. Lana knew Lorelei wasn't lying or trying to scare them. She was right. Never in her whole life had their father not gotten what he wanted, especially when it came to children or mates. Luke's child being a Beta must've been a hard blow to his ego and he decided to take it out on Lana. And Charlotte who was innocent in all of this. 

"No one is getting near this pup. Not if I have any say." Charlotte broke the silence with her sharp tone. She stood abruptly and turned to leave the room. She stopped in the short hall and looked at the two Alphas. "Do what you have to but neither Luke or your father is getting their hands on this pup. They'll have to go through me, literally, to get to it." She looked at Lana once before walking back towards the front of the store. Lana moved quickly and followed the overwhelmed Omega. Through their frail bond she could feel the confusion and anxiety flowing freely. She tried to push calming thoughts through the Charlotte but the other seemed to be fighting it. 

"I'll call you later. Calm her down and talk to her alone." Lorelei caught up and gave Lana's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "When she is calm, bring her by again and I'll give her some cake or a doughnut. Whatever she wants." Lana nodded her thanks and followed Charlotte out of the bakery. The Omega stood by the car, both hands in her hair as she tried to breathe deeply. Something shifted in Lana at seeing her Omega distressed. 

"Charlotte." She reached out hesitantly. Charlotte smacked her hand away; the Omega felt like she was hyperventilating. "Charlotte, sweet, you need to calm down." She tried again to reach out and was taken aback when the other let herself be pulled in and leaned against Lana. Lana's wrapped both arms protectively around her Omega. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the pup. I swear on my life and whoever else's I have to. You will both be okay." She looked around hoping no one was watching the display. A parking lot wasn't exactly the best place for this. 

It took Charlotte a few minutes to even her breathing and calm. She gripped Lana's shirt and pressed her face into her chest. " _Please take me home_." Lana's heart nearly broke at this. It sounded like Charlotte was near giving up. She couldn't blame her. This poor girl was being put through the ringer because of someone else's wants. Lana held Charlotte as close as she could, feeling the other's growing stomach pressed against her own flat one. 

"Okay." She pressed her lips to Charlotte's hair and led the other to the car. "I've got you, my Omega." She kissed the girl's face once before opening the car door and helping her inside. Lana placed a careful hand over Charlotte's stomach and sighed. "I'm going to make everything okay. I promise." 

 


	12. More

A deep uneasiness had settled between the two of them. Again.

Something in Charlotte told her to be cautious, extremely now that she knew why all of this happened. In the back of her mind she knew everything that happened since that night wasn't because Lana's family just wanted her to have a mate. She knew, god she knew there had to be some other reason. That reason now settled itself deep in her body and would join the real world in a few months. And if the poor thing later presented as an Alpha, Charlotte knew she'd never see them again. That's what this was all about and it infuriated her. She was just a body to be bred as far as Lana's family was concerned. 

But she would be damned first if she let them go anywhere near the pup. 

Charlotte's thoughts overwhelmed her that night. When they had gotten home, Lana made sure no one was around and suggested an early dinner and going to bed right after. Charlotte had been too tired and on edge to disagree. Now, she found herself tucked under Lana's comforter and on her side as she watched the Alpha move around her dark room. Well _their_ room, Charlotte realized as she hadn't slept in the other room in over a week and she was sure Lana wouldn't let her anymore. Not that she wanted to sleep there anymore. Over the week, Charlotte had gotten more than use to sharing a bed with Lana and woke up more than often content to be tucked against her Alpha's side. If things were normal, she could let herself be completely use to it. But, something else was wrong and Lana wasn't telling her. She needed to know. Especially, if things were going to go how she wanted them to tonight. 

"I'm not leaving." Charlotte looked up at Lana as she spoke. The other turned from where she had been pacing near the door. Lana's amber eyes met hers and Charlotte repeated herself. "I'm not leaving. Here or you or the pup. I don't know why you think I plan to because I'm not leaving and you're stuck with me" Lana's worried face softened and Charlotte could see the sadness in her eyes. "Please come to bed. I'm tired, you're tired. There's no point to be pacing or worrying more than you need to be. You can worry in the morning when I'm at school." Lana seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before moving away from the door and to the bed. She climbed under the blanket and Charlotte moved closer to her. Lana welcomed the contact and laid on her side, pulling Charlotte flush against her. _This is okay,_ Charlotte thought nervously, _I can do this_. She moved even closer till her head was pressed against Lana's neck.

Lana didn't seem fazed by this and sighed into the movement. Charlotte could feel how tense the Alpha was. She gently pressed her lips to tan skin and moved one arm to grip Lana's hip. This felt odd for her to do, but Charlotte had a plan for tonight to make sure no one would get their hands on her or the pup. She just needed to get the nerve to do it. "What are you doing, Charlotte?" Lana sounded like she was warning her. The Alpha pulled away and even though it was dark, it was clear to see her eyes had darkened considerably. 

The Omega bit down on her lip and looked to the side, embarrassment covering her like a blanket. "Nothing. Forget it." She tried to turn onto her other side. Quickly, she realized she wasn't able to as Lana had tightened her arms around the girl's tiny frame. "Lana, please." She didn't exactly struggle but tried to move away only to be met with resistance. 

" _Charlotte._ " She nearly keened. Lana was looking at her with such intensity she'd drop to her knees if she wasn't laying down. She could clearly see the inner Alpha in Lana coming alive; the voice she'd used was enough indication. Gently, she felt Lana's hand come up and cup her cheek. Her eyes were forced to look at the other. She wanted to shrink back and plead for whatever the Alpha would give her all at once. "What's wrong?" The shift in tone could make her cry. Instead of the demanding Alpha, Lana was back into a soothing tone she used whenever Charlotte was upset. The Omega hated and loved it. Lana's thumb traced along her cheek and she sighed into the touch.

"I thought-," She swallowed and her free hand clenched the sheets under them. "I thought tonight- tonight we could...that we could," It was more than a struggle to speak. 

Lana's face visibly softened and her eyes seemed to lighten immediately. "Do you want to? And this isn't because of what Lorelei said, right? Because Charlotte, I will take care and protect you as best I can whether we do _that_ or not." Her eyes searched the blocked off Omega's face. She rubbed her thumb over the crease between the girl's brows. "Don't think you have to do that just to protect yourself. Or the pup. We're already bonded, sort of, and I'd do anything for you. Both of you." 

Feelings didn't exactly come easy to Charlotte. Sure, she knew when she was happy or upset and definitely when she was angry. But figuring out things like sorrow, helplessness, and distraught were more than complicated. Added on with her hormones fluctuating. "I want to." She pressed. It didn't click in her mind until then that she really did want this. Charlotte had thought about when they would have to redo the bond, have _sex_ , and everything that would come with it again. Her infuriating hormones made it even harder when sometimes she just wanted her Alpha in more ways than one; not that she'd admit it. "But I don't know about bonding." 

Lana almost laughed. Instead, she let out a relieved sigh. "That's fine." She pulled Charlotte back to being flush against her. Lana was fine with this, really. Sex was something she hadn't minded before and she would be a dead liar if she ever said the thought of it with her Omega didn't drive her crazy. Her _pregnant_ Omega, the Alpha beamed. But she understood Charlotte's hesitance. To her, sex meant bonding meant things were definitely staying this way. Lana was sure she'd feel the same if something deep in her wanted nothing more than to always be with Charlotte; not that she'd admit it. "Just because, eventually, we will have to redo the bond doesn't mean it has to be now. Or that we can't do anything beforehand." It was too adorable how red Charlotte's cheeks were, even in the dark. The Omega's eyes were wide and she covered them with her hand.

"Would you be okay with that?"

Lana could've laughed outright. "Charlotte." She took the other's arm in her own and moved to wrap it around her own neck.  "I would be more than okay with it. I always mean it when I say I want you." Cautiously, she pressed closer and could feel Charlotte's protruding stomach against her hips. She easily noticed the girl looking at her mouth and couldn't help the slight smirk. "Can I kiss you?" Yes, Lana had been wanting to do this for quite a while but it was still a shock when instead of a verbal answer, she got a physical one. Charlotte all but lurched forward and pressed their lips together. Sometimes Lana forgot how inexperienced her Omega was. Lana was the first- and only- person she'd been with. Sometimes Lana wouldn't mind be reminded. Like now. 

It took a lot more nerve than she had for Charlotte to kiss Lana. She had long since given up on the part of her that always wanted to run and hide from these encounters; she'd shoved that part deep into the back of her mind. But being the part that wanted to please her Alpha and give into submission seemed incredibly difficult. It was one thing to be in control and another completely to give up that control. No matter who it was to. 

Lana waited for Charlotte to continue the kiss. Every fiber in her being screamed to let go and let her inner Alpha take over. As the Omega slowly took control, Lana couldn't help but try and touch every part of Charlotte she could. Charlotte responded by nipping at her lip. Lana's hands gripped tightly to Charlotte's hips and was pleased at the small whimper that came. " _Please._ " Lana nearly came undone. She pulled back and looked at the flushed face of her Omega.

"Please, what? I don't know what you're asking." She couldn't help the smirk on her lips as Charlotte huffed.

The Omega made a low sound that easily could've been a growl. Her hand came up and wound itself in Lana's hair, tugging lightly. "Are you really going to make me ask?" She could see the smirk on her Alpha's face and used her other hand to trace the woman's lip. The smirk nearly vanished as Lana nipped at her finger tips. Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Fine. Please." Now it was Lana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Not good enough." The atmosphere was still tense around them but waned as the two became playful. 

Charlotte made a face that nearly made her give in. An idea sparked in her mind; with a little effort (she was pregnant after all) Charlotte turned and rolled them so Lana hovered above her. "Please, _Alpha._ Touch me." Lana's eyes went wide. As she looked down at the blushing Omega, she could see the smile that she would destroy worlds just to see. Ducking her head down, she caught Charlotte's soft lips and kissed her like she always wanted to. She wanted to always be like this, to kiss away any worry, until she stole the breath from this girl and could claim her over and over. She wanted to crawl inside Charlotte's heart and have a permanent place there; just like the girl had done and had for her. As she tilted her head, deepening the kiss and feeling Charlotte tug her closer, something came over her. 

Lana would do everything for Charlotte. She knew this since day one. Lana would tear people apart with her bare hands, would cut down anyone who dare harm **her** Omega, would even kill. The resolve settled deep. It almost scared her. 

And Charlotte could feel the change in her. 

She had always wanted a protective Alpha. Not one that wouldn't let her have a life or do things for herself. But one she could depend on to make sure was okay and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Or any pups she would have. As clothes were discarded and Lana let out a possessive growl at the sight of her naked Omega, Charlotte breathed it in. Nothing would change in the world, not really, but to her this was life changing. Lana wasn't going to let her go and she didn't want to leave. Both pulled back at the same time and stared at each other, panting. Midnight eyes met burning amber and it seemed to finally click between them- without a bite. Lana was Charlotte's. Charlotte was Lana's. There was no doubt about it. 

**__________________**

It felt like hours had passed.

Maybe they had. Neither cared. They laid angled in the bed, every body part touched another and didn't let go. Charlotte was tucked safely against Lana's side, her head resting beneath her chin. Lana's arms were wrapped tight around her Omega; one hand stroked the girl's are back while the other held her hip. Charlotte kept one hand carding through Lana's long hair and the other stroked the light bruises on her tan neck. Though they were careful in their lust filled haze, Charlotte didn't hold back in leaving marks along Lana's body. None were anywhere deep enough to be considered a bonding mark- only little reminders that she could do this and this was her Alpha. Her own neck was bare but she could feel a slight throbbing where she knew the bond mark was. 

That would be for another day though.

Charlotte could feel herself drifting to sleep and nuzzled against Lana's warm throat. Lana tightened her hold and traced soothing circled on her Omega's pale back. She felt drunk off Charlotte's scent and basked in it. She was very aware of the too sweet smell that reminded her of how lucky she was. The hand that had been holding Charlotte's hip moved to splay over her stomach. Tears threatened to well in Lana's eyes as she let her fingers trail over the hard bump there. Charlotte had fallen asleep, she noted, feeling the girl's breathing even out and her shift into a comfortable position. Lana pressed a gentle kiss to her flushed cheek and laid back. She needed to sleep. 

Most nights, she spent staying awake until ungodly hours with worry. But right then she only felt content. Tomorrow, she could worry. Tomorrow she could worry herself sick and fret over everything. For now, she'd sleep. She'd sleep and hold her sleeping Omega and not let go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write actual smut for this chapter but it took me two weeks to write so I just passed it off. If you're here for that, don't worry it'll happen but not right now. Comment and critique as always!


	13. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor's visit and maybe an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I've been really sick and also working 6/7 days a week. I'm sorry for the sporadic updates and for anything being rushed.  
> BUT this chapter is the longest I've written for the series (4,000+ words). As always, critique and comment!  
> ALSO for the characters and what I picture them to be:  
> Lana Rinaldi- Barbara Clara Pereira  
> Charlotte Kelly- Lauren Ambrose (specifically this pic: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f1/2b/83/f12b834d7ac3ab2f4736a246458ceeb2.jpg )

Friday meant two things.

One, today was another doctor's appointment for Charlotte. Though they had been reassured by Dr. Ramon the pup was okay, they were behind in appointments and should have been checked up before then. Charlotte took her medication like always and as far as they knew, especially after the night before, nothing was wrong. Yet.

Two, Lana would be visiting someone today. Someone she'd rather not see. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lana turned around as she slipped a T-shirt on. Charlotte had a towel over her head and smelt of Lana's soap. Her eyes briefly flickered over her Omega, making sure nothing was wrong.  "You're staring at the wall like it did something to you and you want to punch it or something." Lana just shook her head and looked over to her bedside clock. 8:21. They had somewhere to be in half an hour. 

"After the appointment, you aren't going to school." Her hands felt a little shaky and she shook them out once before pulling her hair up and out of her face. Charlotte stopped drying her hair long enough to give Lana a hard look. "Just today. I need you to be somewhere not around a lot of people today. Lorelei agreed to have you over at the bakery while I-," she tied her hair off and hesitantly looked at Charlotte. "I'm meeting with Luke today. I'm going to talk to him and see if what Lorelei said about his kid and mate is true."

"And you're going to leave me with a babysitter?" Charlotte hung her towel on the door and crossed her arms. To Lana, she looked very much like an upset teenager. Only she was less afraid of what a normal teenager would do. "As much as I don't ever want to see him again, you can't just leave me behind. This involves me the same, if not more, as you."

Lana crossed the room and placed both hands gently on the girl's hips. "Yes it does and I don't want to leave you. Trust me, leaving you anywhere is the very last thing I want to do." Charlotte kept her hard gaze but uncrossed her arms. "But I need you away from Luke and anyone he might have around. I'll need to go to the club and I can only guarantee my own safety there. No one will hurt me if they know what's good for them." She stroked her thumbs over Charlotte's skin where her shirt had risen. "But if you're there they'll try to hurt you to get to me. I can't risk that, can't risk you." Charlotte wanted to be mad. She really did. But she understood why Lana was going alone. She didn't like it, not at all, but she understood.

"Fine." She wrapped her fingers around Lana's wrists and squeezed gently. "But you're gonna text me when you get there and when you leave. Or I'm making Lorelei take me there and something tells me she wouldn't say no to me." Lana chuckled and bent down to kiss the Omega's nose.

"Fine. Don't threaten my sister, though. We might need her for a babysitter later." Charlotte crinkled her face and rolled her eyes.

"As long as nothing happens to you." She squeezed her wrists again. Lana wanted to promise that. She really did. Though she knew no one at the club would even think to touch her, it didn't mean Luke wouldn't. She wasn't even sure if this was a good idea or not. Who knows what he would do? If he would even listen? She really hoped she could find some way to make him. "C'mon, we can't be late to see Dr. Ramon." 

**_____________**

Charlotte hated hospitals. She hated being in any place that was even connected to hospitals. That included private doctors offices like Dr. Ramon. Something about how sterile and white everything was unnerved her. Her stomach felt uneasy and she wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or nerves. Her hand clenched Lana's. 

"Hey, it's okay." Lana squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're just here for blood tests and a sonogram." Like knowing this would do any good. Charlotte didn't care _why_ they were there, she didn't want to be there. Even if this was a very overdue visit she still didn't want to be there for long. Even the pup seemed to be uneasy; her stomach had been twisting since they entered the office. 

"Maybe we can resche-," She was cut off quickly.

"Charlotte Kelly?" A petite, blonde nurse -an Omega, Charlotte noted- called from the receptionist desk. "Dr. Ramon is ready for you." Lana squeezed her hand again and stood, tugging Charlotte with. The Omega stared at the nurse for a second before following Lana. They hadn't really talked about Charlotte's issue with being a little more than rude to other Omegas around Lana; it might be brought up now and that wasn't a discussion she wanted to have. The blonde Omega lead them down a short hall, past two closed doors, and to a corner room. "Just take a seat on the exam table while I ask some questions. Standard procedure since," She looked down at the clipboard she held, "this is your first visit here." Charlotte entered after Lana and kept a weary eye on the nurse. 

"We would've come in sooner but we had a minor set back." Lana took a seat in the one spare chair in the room. The nurse sat at the small stool by a computer. Charlotte stood uncomfortably before looking at the exam table; she'd need help getting up what with her height and the weight centered around her abdomen. "Oh, sorry." Lana stood quickly and offered her arm as leverage. Charlotte managed to use the not so helpful step stool at the foot of the table and climbed up with Lana's help. She felt like a little kid as she accepted the help.At least now she was level or above with anyone in the room. 

"So, today we're just drawing blood and a sonogram to make sure everything is okay." The nurse took over and _clacked_ away at the keyboard. "It should be since you're taking your prenatal," The nurse looked up at Charlotte to check and only looked away when she nodded, "and no incidents since you're visit to the emergency room. Which Dr. Ramon was there for so no worry there." The nurse continued talking and explained what the blood work would be for: checking up on any deficiencies, making sure hormone levels were stable, no anemia or diabetes. It all seemed boring to listen to but Charlotte tried to focus. Maybe some of this would be useful to know. "And the sonogram, since you are five months which is about halfway through the second trimester. You'll be able to see the pup and make out facial features. And if you're lucky, even find out the first gender." Now, Charlotte listened.

"We'll be able to find out if it's male or female?" Charlotte clenched the edge of the table as Lana spoke.

"If they decide to work with us today. Sometimes, pups don't want to be seen or are simply in the wrong position. Legs can be crossed or they're in a tight ball so we can't be sure." The nurse smiled and finished typing. "All right, I need to ask Mrs. Kelly some questions, do you want your mate here?" 

Charlotte was quick to pipe in. "Oh Kelly is my last name. Not hers. We're," she kept her eyes off Lana, "not married." The nurse made an "O" face and nodded, turning back to the computer and typing. "And yeah she can be here." Easily, she could feel Lana's eyes on her. She kept hers on the nurse.

"Okay, then I just need to ask some basic questions about you both and about the pregnancy so far. There's no judgement from me, trust me. The only people who will know are me, you two, and the doctor. Sound good?" Charlotte nodded and the nurse turned back to the computer screen. "First off, do either of you smoke or drink regularly." Both shook their heads and the nurse nodded hers. "Any history of heart disease or high cholesterol in either family?"

"No." Charlotte sighed.

"Not that I'm aware of." Lana had to answer longer.

The nurse clicked away. And so it went on. Questions were asked ranging from diseases in the family to their daily eating and exercise habits. It wasn't until the next question did Charlotte feel an uneasiness deep in her. "Okay, second to last question and this one might be the hardest to answer. Any history of miscarriages? It's not directly meaning yourselves or previous partners," Charlotte's eyes narrowed, "but family members as well. Mothers, siblings, anyone." Charlotte shook her head and wanted to leave the room immediately. 

"Yes." She turned her head sharply to Lana. The Alpha was looking at her hands as she spoke. "My mother miscarried twice. Both after she had me but I didn't think that would be an issue now." 

The nurse sighed softly and gave her a sympathetic look. "Sometimes it doesn't but if there is a history, it could explain any issues that may come up. Miscarriages don't tend to be genetic, especially not Omega to Alpha." Charlotte clenched her hands tighter.

"Can we have Dr. Ramon come in now?" 

The nurses blue eyes settled on her. "One last question then I take your blood, weigh you, and you won't have to deal with me for another month or so." Charlotte knew the nurse was trying to be understanding and helpful but it wasn't doing anything to help her. "Okay now since you two have a," she waved her hand around, "an odd relationship because of the emergency visit I have to ask: Have you two renewed your bond?" Charlotte inhaled sharply. Lana stood almost too quick for either Omega to see. The nurse sensed the tension and raised her hands in surrender. "Believe me, if I didn't have to ask I wouldn't. Dr. Ramon needs to know beforehand and for your later files. We don't want to run any tests or check for things we don't need to. I just need a 'yes' or 'no'." She patiently waited and looked between the two of them. When neither answered, she nodded again and slowly lowered her hands. "I'll take that as a no. Alright, Ms. Kelly hop down and please stand on the scale please." 

Charlotte did as told and, without Lana's help, made her way to the scale. The thing clanked and shifted as her weight settled and she stared at the wall ahead of her. The nurse made a pleased sound and motioned for her to come off it. "I've always been small, if that's a worry. My mother used to worry about me being under weight until a doctor told her it was because...." She stalled. Lana's head perked up from where she resumed sitting; Charlotte had never spoken about her mother before. Sure, Lana had asked once or twice but never pressed. Charlotte almost always told her to leave it be. "I presented late. Very late by what the doctor said." The nurse nodded.

"No worries there. Just because you're slightly underweight doesn't mean it's causing any harm." Thankfully, the nurse didn't seem to bring up Charlotte's presentation. "Alright," she reached for a purple basket that held vials and a syringe, "I have to take some blood samples then Dr. Ramon can come in. Do you have a problem with needles or reactions to antiseptics?" Charlotte shook her head. It seemed a little dumb to be afraid of needles at this point in her life; she didn't know if she was allergic to any antiseptics though. "Alright. Just take a seat and roll up whichever sleeve and we'll get started." This time, Lana helped without needing to be asked. She was able to easily lift Charlotte and stood next to her. She wasn't too keen on seeing her Omega poked with a needle. 

"Sit down, she's just taking blood." Charlotte seemed to catch onto what Lana was feeling. The two were near perfect eye level; but Lana refused to back down. She shook her head and took to rolling up Charlotte's right sleeve. When finished, she stepped back and held onto the girl's left hand. "You're being ridiculous." Lana only squeezed her hand. 

The nurse was tentative and wiped down Charlotte's inner arm with gloved fingers and a cotton ball. The smell of antiseptic went straight to Charlotte's stomach. She really hated anything that reminded her of hospitals. She paid the needle no mind and only mentally flinched at the sharp prick of it against her skin. Lana seemed to be having a harder time; her hand was tight around the Omega's. Before there was time to berate Lana, the nurse had filled three vials and was finishing putting a bandage over the needle wound. "All done. I'll take these over to our lab and results should come in by the end of next week." She took her gloves off and wrote something quickly on her clipboard. "I'll let Dr. Ramon know you're ready and you'll be out of here in less than a half hour." Charlotte inwardly groaned.

As soon as the nurse left and the door was shut, Lana turned to Charlotte. "Why didn't you tell me you presented late? And why did you have to say we weren't married?" 

Charlotte scoffed. "Because you never asked." Lana wasn't sure which question she was answering but it stung nonetheless. "Why didn't you tell me about your mother?" She spat back. A familiar tension settled back between them.

"Because _you_ never asked. And it didn't seem important or like it would affect this." Silence settled. Neither wanted to fight, especially since they'd been doing well as of late. Lana settled back into the chair and crossed her arms. Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and scooted back to lean against the wall. The added weight in her midsection made sitting without anything to lean on very hard. Adding on the occasional odd _fluttering_ she felt in her stomach, it was hard to get comfortable here. At least at home she could lay down. 

A soft knock came from the door and it opened to show Dr. Ramon. The man had his nose buried in the clipboard the nurse had previously held. "Ms. Kelly, Ms. Rinaldi, I am so glad you two finally made an appointment." Charlotte gave a small smile before looking away. She knew what he meant. This wasn't a check up after you had the flu; this was a person growing inside you that needed to be monitored not let be. 

"We're sorry." Lana sat straighter as she spoke. "Things became a little hectic on our end before we realized this appointment was far overdue. Even after the emergency visit." The doctor nodded. He sat in the stool and brought it close to Charlotte.

"Now, from your chart I've seen the bond renewal hasn't occurred." He clasped his hands together. "Now, there is no rush. Not really. But, it is advised to do so before the child is born. While it's possible to have an easy delivery and healthy pup, it's best for the Omega giving birth to be bonded. This way, their partner can understand their needs better and even take some stress off. It also makes for a safer delivery and in turn a healthier baby." He looked between the two. Both had learned quite quickly from the emergency visit, Dr. Ramon may be kind and gentle but didn't take any nonsense. "I am glad to see you two are still together. I had hoped this would work out even a little." He smiled kindly. 

"Thank you." Charlotte nodded to him. "Is there anything we should be worrying about? Because of..." She waved her hand around. 

The doctor understood and shook his head. "The blood work my nurse did should tell us if any hormonal or internal issues are occurring. Which brings me to the next part, are you two ready to see your baby?" From her peripheral, Charlotte could see Lana perk up and nod. Charlotte looked to the side and nodded once. Yes, she had accepted this was happening; she was pregnant and would be giving birth in a matter of months. The child was Lana's and hers and she would do almost anything she could to protect it. But up until then it had simply just been...well "it". That's what she called it the few times she'd talked about it and didn't seem to change that. Seeing "it" would prove that it wasn't just "it". It was a who, a them, a person and would soon be in the world. "Alright, Ms. Kelly if you would lay on your back and lift your shirt over your stomach." Dr. Ramon pulled a machine from the corner and began setting it up. "There should be a button on the side so you can adjust the table to lay comfortably. I just need you in a laying down position." She swallowed hard and nodded. Like the doctor said, there was a series of buttons on the side and easily she pressed one; the table adjusted to a more comfortable half up. Charlotte laid back against it and stared at the ceiling. Lana had come around to stand by her feet. For once, she was glad of the Alpha's protectiveness. Her stomach felt like it was going to drop from nerves. 

The doctor motioned for her to lift her shirt and she did; he quickly tucked a blue paper sheet into her waistband and gave her leg a gentle pat. "Don't worry Charlotte, everyone is nervous the first time." She could only give a nervous smile. While he made sure the machine was accurately set up, Charlotte looked down at her stomach. She knew it had grown, how could she not? But over the past few weeks she hadn't paid it much attention. From the position she was in, her stomach was all she saw if she looked down. Before, if she looked down she would see her ribs and hipbones poking out almost violently. Now, she could barely even make out her hipbones. Her ribs were still noticeable but not in a way that use to make her scared of her own body. The hard bump that protruded looked almost normal. 

Charlotte looked up for a second and was met with Lana looking intensely at her. She both liked and hated when Lana looked at her like that; like she was everything and Lana would tear anyone who got in the way apart. She only looked away when a cold gel was squirted onto her stomach. She flinched slightly and the doctor laughed.

"It won't be cold the whole time. Now, let's see if we can find that baby." Dr. Ramon reached for what looked almost like a wand with a cord. He lightly pressed it to Charlotte's stomach and almost immediately the room was filled with sound. The sound of a heartbeat. "That's yours Ms. Kelly. The baby should be around....here." Another sound. This one quicker and lighter than Charlotte's. A monitor sat on top of the ultrasound machine and Charlotte turned her head to look up at it. The fuzzy black and white image didn't seem to make sense to her but off to the right was an echo of something. Her eyes stayed fixated on it as the doctor moved the wand around. "Heartbeat is strong and fast. Very good especially at this stage. If you look here," He pointed to the screen where the image was focusing, "we can see them." The image slowly focused and Charlotte thought her heart had stopped. It didn't, they all would've heard it, but everything seemed to stop. There, in black and white, was an outline of a baby. Their hand was up towards their face and body curled up. Charlotte hadn't noticed but her eyes had began to water and she tried to wipe them with her shirt sleeve.

Lana felt dizzy. Hearing Charlotte's heart had jolted her. Hearing the other fainter heart beat made her hold her breath. _Seeing_ who the heart beat belonged to made her want to sit down. But she was locked in place. Squirming slightly on the screen, was her pup. Hers and Charlotte's pup. She looked down to Charlotte and watched as the girl tried to wipe at her eyes. Lana felt as choked up as she looked.

"Now, they seem to be in a good position." Dr. Ramon speaking made them both jump a little. He moved the wand around again and stopped. "Do you want to know the sex of the pup?" Charlotte's head snapped up to look at the doctor then to Lana. The Alpha tried not to look too excited as her Omega silently asked her.

"I do." 

Charlotte didn't. It wasn't that she simply didn't want to know, of course she did. And she wasn't the kind of person who wanted to be surprised at the birth- the thought of the birth alone made her shudder. She just didn't want this to become more real than it already was. But it was real and so was the pup and the hopeful look on Lana's face. She lamented.

"Yes." She sighed and gave Lana a small smile. The Alpha perked up and gave her ankle a gentle squeeze. She mouthed 'thank you' and both turned to the doctor.

Dr. Ramon was looking intently at the screen and slowly moving the wand around. At one spot, he stopped and sat up straighter. "All right you two looks like you might want to be shopping for dresses and tiaras. In a few months you're going to have a beautiful little girl." Charlotte brought her hands to cover her mouth. Lana beamed at the Omega. Dr. Ramon took a few capture shots for measuring and making sure the baby's growth was up to par. "She seems a little on the small side but for now that isn't too much to worry. Especially with having a smaller Omega for a mother. I am more than sure she will pick up from here and be where she needs to be by the time of the birth." He smiled at the two and grabbed a few tissues to hand to Charlotte. "We're all done here. Once you're cleaned up you may go to the front desk and schedule another appointment. I think it's safe to go for a date within the next 3-4 weeks." He printed out the pictures via a small printer near the machine and handed them to Lana before standing to leave. "Make sure to come to the appointment. No more missing them." Lana gave a sheepish smile and nodded. 

When the doctor left and closed the door, Lana was immediately on Charlotte. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She praised and pressed light kisses to Charlotte's lips. Charlotte smiled and hugged back. 

"You're getting the gel all over both of us." But neither moved. Lana gave her one last kiss and started laughing; if Charlotte didn't know better she'd think she was crying. "C'mon. We need to make another appointment and you have things to do." That seemed to sober Lana up. She nodded and helped Charlotte wipe the gel off her stomach, but not before realizing it had gotten on her shirt. "I told you you were making a mess." She just kissed Charlotte's forehead and helped her down. 

**__________**

"We're not dressing out daughter in dresses and tiaras." Charlotte remarked as they made their way back to the car. "I get that some people might be into that but I'm not." She turned when she realized Charlotte had stopped walking behind her. The Alpha was staring at her and she felt a little uneasy. "What?" 

Lana smiled. "Say that again. Please, say our daughter. _Ours._ " You could easily hear how choked up she was. Charlotte quickly understood why.

"Our daughter. Yours and my daughter." Lana beamed and reached to pull Charlotte close again. This time, without the gel, it was more welcome. 

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much Charlotte. I love you, thank you for giving me this." Charlotte tried not to react badly as Lana spoke. Maybe the woman didn't hear what she just said; Lana made no move to take it back. Charlotte didn't know how to answer, only nodding and wrapping her arms around Lana's neck in return. It was short lived. An annoying trill came from her pocket as her phone went off. Charlotte didn't miss the face she made before answering. "What's wrong?" Now, Charlotte worried. Lana paused as she listened and her eyes went wide. "What do you mean? How did he find out?" Another pause. A low growl came from Lana's throat and Charlotte felt the arm around her waist tighten.

"What's wrong?" She whispered but Lana only shook her head.

"Alright fine. I'm on my way." She hung up and tapped the phone against her cheek. She looked down at her worried Omega and sighed. "I guess you're coming with me." Without much warning, she tried to hurry Charlotte into the car.

"Wait, why?" Charlotte climbed into the car when Lana opened her door but stopped before she could close it. "Lana you're scaring me." 

Lana looked around nervously before looking at Charlotte. "Luke is at Lorelei's house. He's not letting her leave until I go there and talk to him." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the little surprise I put in there!


	14. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte sees Luke for the first time since he bought her. Lana deals with dark feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALMOST THE END GUYS.  
> Hi so this is the second to last chapter and I am both relieved and sad it's almost over. I'm relieved because now I can work on other stories (maybe even a little ficlet for their baby) and I can say I completed a mini-series. Let me know what you guys think AND baby name suggestions. I have one in mind but I'd like to hear your ideas; no, it doesn't have to be strictly "girl" names. I am very much into gender neutral names and girls having boy names and vice versa. As always, critique and comment!

 

Lorelei lived much closer to them, Charlotte thought.

She had been sure Lorelei and Lana lived nowhere near each other in order to avoid each other. It was almost startling when they turned down a familiar street and past their own home. She looked over to Lana and didn't miss how tense she was; her knuckles were near white with how tight they gripped the steering wheel and she was visibly grinding her teeth. Cautiously, Charlotte reached a hand out and settled it on her thigh. She gave a gentle squeeze and briefly Lana looked at her. Charlotte felt a sharp _pang_ in her chest. Lana was very upset and from the flash of possessiveness in her eyes, also angry. Charlotte kept her hand where it was; maybe she could provide a small comfort. What Lana said before the phone call still rang in her head. She wanted to say something, not the same three words, but something to calm her Alpha. Nothing came to mind and she settled back into the silence. 

**_________**

Pulling up to Lorelei's house was harder to do than Lana thought it would be. Worry flooded through the bond in the back of her head. Reacting how she was wasn't doing any good for Charlotte or herself. Especially not Charlotte. Once parked, she took hold of Charlotte's hand that lay on her leg. "I don't want you to go in there." She turned the car off and leaned back in her seat. Charlotte squeezed her hand and she looked over to her Omega. "I sincerely want you no where near Luke. Lorelei is going to stay right next to you while he and I talk. If he says or does anything that seems threatening, Lorelei is going to take you somewhere safe. She's already let one of her people know and-,"

"I'm not leaving you." Charlotte's tone was set. She wasn't changing her mind or going to be persuaded to. Lana leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The Omega returned it briefly before pulling back. "We're going to be okay." Lana nodded and pulled back further to get out of the car. Charlotte followed after and Lana reached out for her hand once she made it around to the sidewalk. It brought little comfort. She led the way through the gate of the small yard and up the porch steps. 

Charlotte took in the home. It was similar theirs; nondescript windows and a rather bland paint job. But, she guessed, that would be on purpose. Lana had said before she just wanted to be normal and not deal with her family. Lorelei was likely the same. One thing she did notice, was a small garden that sprouted lilacs. Beautiful. Her stomach tightened as she noticed it looked like someone had unceremoniously stomped through part of it. She barely had time to process before Lana was pulling her along and into the house. They hadn't knocked. But why would they? Both parties inside knew they were coming. She followed nervously close behind and held onto the end of Lana's jacket as well as her hand. It may be excessive; she needed to fell as much of Lana as she could. They walked down a short hallway- very much like their own- and turned right. Into the living area. She looked around Lana and saw Lorelei sitting ramrod straight on a couch. Her eyes lingered on the Alpha before she caught wind of a scent. One, she hoped to never smell again. 

Luke stood to the left of Lorelei. 

He was facing the window. He'd seen them pull up and walk to the door. She took in his scent and felt bile rise in her throat. The one and only time she'd seen him before, he reeked. He smelt in the way all overly confident Alphas did. Like testosterone and they hadn't showered. Like they could take anything just because they waned. It made her want to run. Charlotte clutched Lana and tried to make herself smaller behind her towering Alpha. Luke turned and looked at them.

Lana made it clear her defense by moving completely in front of Charlotte. A release of pheromones came from her and she could feel her Omega try to relax behind her. Instinctively, she stood straighter. Her real height now noticeable as she was level with Luke; Lorelei was definitely the shorter of the three. Charlotte felt the need to run as far as she could. Her nerves were haywire with this many hotheaded Alphas in a room; even if one of them was hers. 

"I see you've finally decided to show, sister." Even his voice made Charlotte want to run. She was sure she was hurting Lana now with how tight she held onto her. A low sound came from Lana. "No need to be so standoffish. I don't plan to do anything worth fighting over." 

Lana kept her stance. "And I'm suppose to believe that?" Her eyes were locked on Luke; watching everything he did. Only for a split second did she look to Lorelei. Her sister was looking nervously between them. "Why are you doing this, Luke? Everything was suppose to go back to how it was before you started all of this. You were suppose to leave me alone and go back to running the club for father." She didn't miss the twitch of his upper lip. 

Luke walked closer, almost circling Lana. She turned as he did, keeping Charlotte behind her. "If it were that simple do you think I'd waste my time? Don't you think I'd happily discard you and your Omega the second you left the club?" Lana took a step back, Charlotte following her. Carefully, she had maneuvered them so they were closer to Lorelei. For Lana this meant if Luke even moved the wrong way, Lorelei could grab Charlotte and run. No matter what happened her only objective was to keep Charlotte safe. To keep their daughter safe. 

"This is about your son isn't it? About him being a Beta." Luke stalled. Lana watched the small twitches in his face. He was angry. She was right. They may not get along now but Lana knew her brother better than anyone. They grew up side by side and even presented around the same time. She knew what made him tick, how to tell when he was upset. He knew the same for her. 

Luke's lip quirked up in a smirk. "Something like that." His hungry eyes settled on Charlotte who was peeking around Lana. "Why don't we sit and talk with little Cherry? After all, she's the one who's having the pup." Lana took a step towards look, letting go of Charlotte's hand and keeping her safely behind. A sound, she wasn't sure what, came from Charlotte; likely at the name she detested. 

"If you think for a second I'm letting you speak to her, let alone touch her, then you obviously don't remember who's the bigger Alpha here, _brother_." Teeth bared, Lana made a sound deep in her chest. To anyone else, it would be enough for them to run with their tail between their legs. Luke wasn't one of those people. Lana wouldn't hurt him if he didn't actively provoke her. Snide comments like his were only enough to get her riled up. 

"I'm here to talk." Lana scoffed. Luke's tense demeanor didn't change as he motioned for them to sit. "I came without any security and somewhere considered neutral ground. Neither of us likes to fight in front of Lorelei." That was true. Growing up, the three of them had seen more fighting from their father and whoever he was with at the time than they'd care to admit. Luke and Lana had tried to shield Lorelei from it; it was why Lorelei had been able to avoid their father the most and even have friends in high places. Lorelei's house would be even territory.

"But that doesn't mean you had to keep her here. Or bombard everyone." She motioned for Charlotte to sit; still behind her and close to Lorelei. Lana wasn't risking anything. "What do you want?" _Why do you keep interrupting my life,_ is what she wanted to ask. Worry and anger flowed through the bond and she tried to send calming thoughts over to Charlotte. Having her here guaranteed nothing would happen to her if Lana had any say. But all the same it made it hard to concentrate on the issue at hand. Finding out what Luke wanted. Charlotte seemed interested in the idea but more leaning towards ripping Luke to shreds; there was no doubt she held a grudge full of animosity towards the male Alpha. 

"Father's dying. The partying and multiple partners finally caught up to him. It's why he's pushing for grandchildren." Lana's eyes went wide; faintly she heard Lorelei's sharp intake of breath.

"Good." Charlotte's narrowed eyes settled on Luke's face. All three Alphas turned to look at her. Lana gave her a warning look, Lorelei put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Luke only rolled his eyes.

"Control your Omega." Charlotte made a move towards Luke but was held back by Lorelei. Lana moved back in front of her completely. No matter what Luke said, Charlotte could not be in the middle of this; she would only be putting herself and the pup in danger. More danger. Luke didn't seem even a little phased. "He needs a guarantee everything he's created continues. With Alphas." Not with Luke's son. Or Luke for that matter. Without an Alpha to follow in Luke's steps, their father would consider him useless. The only reason their father had even settled for keeping their Beta siblings was _because_ he already had three older Alpha children. He wouldn't accept his first grandchild being anything but an Alpha. 

"He and you both are crazier than I thought if you think I'm taking over or letting either of you near my child." Lana held a hard stance and kept Charlotte blocked from view. The Omega had taken the liberty to sit making it easier to keep her away from Luke. 

Luke seemed only faintly interested in what Lana said. "And you're just as crazy if you think I'd let you take over." She narrowed her eyes at her brother. What did he mean by that? "I don't want you anywhere near the club or father's circle. I've spent the last seven years trying to get father to let me into all of this and only when I had my son did he allow me. I'm not letting it end just because he has an obsession with Alpha offspring." His eyes darted down to where Charlotte had peeked around Lana. Her eyes still hard and a slight sneer on her face. "Setting you up with this Omega was a mistake. Involving you was a huge mistake. That," he pointed his finger in the direction of the Omega's stomach, "was a mistake. It shouldn't be threatening my claim to all of this." 

Lana reached out with blinding speed and grabbed Luke's wrist. Something dark settled into her mind. "Don't even think about touching her." She twisted his arm sharply and she could almost hear the grinding of his teeth. Lana was faintly aware of Lorelei's worried gaze on them. The youngest Alpha hated seeing her siblings fight, no matter the circumstance. While she did care about not upsetting her sister, an emotion she hated feeling bloomed in her chest. Malice. "I want nothing to do with any of that. I've told you and father for years, I don't want anything to do with that disgusting club you two run. I'll be damned first before I let him near my daughter and even think he can turn her into whatever he wants."

"Daughter?" Crap. Lana didn't let go of Luke's arm, keeping this as the only leverage she had. The relaxed smirk that crept back up made her nervous. Something else was ebbing into the edge of her vision; something she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Let's hope she turns out a Beta or better yet an Omega. An Omega would be useful. We can always use one to trade around with. Maybe even get a profit off of her, just like her mother." With a quick twist and sharp _crack_ Lana let go of his arm. All three women watched as Luke dropped to the ground, clutching his broken wrist. Lorelei watched in horror and a desperate need to help her Alpha brother and possibly hurt her Alpha sister. That was the bad thing about them growing up; when one was hurt because of the other, the one left was likely to act out. 

Charlotte had covered her mouth upon hearing the crack. Her eyes had darted from Luke holding his arm to his chest to Lana; her Alpha's hands were clenched at her sides and she looked twice as big as Luke with how tense she was. "Lana." She reached out hesitantly but wasn't able to touch Lana. Yes, she wanted Luke hurt and bleeding and suffering for thinking she was nothing more than cattle and thinking he could do the same to her daughter. But she could see something had shifted in Lana and even if she wanted her revenge, she couldn't let Lana do it. Not if it meant she could become someone else. Again she tried reaching out but couldn't. The woman had bent down to her brother. 

She spoke in a deep tone that Charlotte hoped to never be on the receiving end of. "If you threaten my daughter like that ever again, you'll be walking away with more than a broken wrist. If you can walk." Luke was snarling at her and no one missed the smirk on her face. "Don't forget who's the bigger Alpha here. Just because I don't like hurting people like you do," She looked him over, "doesn't mean I won't. You tell father I want no part of this. You can have that piece of shit club all to yourself and if he or you think about retaliating in any way, I'm not afraid of you. I will let out everything that happens in that place and be damned if you think you can get away with it." She stood slowly and looked down at her brother. "And Lorelei had nothing to do with this. You tell no one she and I were speaking together. You've already corrupted what peace I had, you're not ruining hers. Understood?" When he didn't answer, Lana sighed heavily.

Charlotte had never seen Lana like this. Lorelei could only recall once; Lana had just figured out her mother hadn't abandoned her and was in a hate fueled rage. It was the night Lana left the family to be on her own; she'd almost killed on of their father's henchmen in the process. Now, there was a dark look in her eyes that made the amber turn into dust. There was no emotion behind those haunting eyes as Lana looked down at Luke. Her face was impassive, like she was somewhere else; her body no longer tense but loose and she tilted her head. With a deafening _thud_ , Lana had kicked Luke down onto his back and pressed the heel of her boot into his throat. "I said, understand? Come on brother, answer me." 

"Lana." Lorelei stood and hesitantly stepped towards her sister. Lana turned her head and growled; her bark matched her bite and it was enough to make Lorelei stall. Lana turned back to Luke and pressed harder with her foot. Luke's face was turning a deep red as he struggled but couldn't escape with his injured hand. "Lana, let him go." Lorelei's hand was shaking as she put her hand hesitantly on Lana's shoulder. Charlotte felt worry and even fear creep over her; she'd never seen Lana like this, not in the months they'd been together. If it wasn't for the Alpha that stood between them and the fact she carried Lana's pup, she wasn't so sure Lana wouldn't snap at her. Lana emitted Alpha pheromones and radiated anger, disgust, and contempt. Something in her had changed. This wasn't the Lana she knew and cared for; this was the Lana her father had created. One, who didn't care about hurting people as long as she got what she wanted. Just like Luke. Like their father. "Lana he can't breathe!" 

Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts and stood quickly. "Lana, please." She came to stand beside the Alpha and looked up at her. She grabbed at Lana's arm and tugged. The Alpha looked down at her with a piercing look that made her want to shrink away. "Please. I want to go home." Tears prickled in her eyes. That seemed to be enough to bring Lana back to herself. It was like a switch was flipped and suddenly Lana looked around; she took in the situation like she hadn't been there the whole time. She made a small noise and quickly stepped back, removing her foot from Luke's throat. Luke sat up gasping and clutched his bruising hand. Charlotte nearly kicked him back down when he moved towards Lana; Lorelei kept him back and he had winced at the pain. 

"I'm sorry." Lana breathed, looking between Charlotte and Lorelei. The other Alpha only nodded with a hard expression before bending down to help her brother. Charlotte didn't make a sound. Lana looked at Luke once again. "Stay away from my family." She took Charlotte's hand and the Omega let herself be lead out of the house. Fear still ebbed at her mind and she felt Lana's own guilt and fear through the bond. Fear of herself. 

"Lana." She tried as they went through the front yard. "Lana, wait." She tugged on the woman's hand but Lana didn't stop. "Lana you're hurting me!" She wasn't but Charlotte hoped this would get her attention. Almost immediately, Lana dropped her hand and turned around; it was clear to see the Alpha was carefully looking the Omega over. "Please, tell me what just happened." Seeing everything didn't mean she understood any of what just transpired. Her mind was barely comprehending who or _what_ Lana had just turned into and did to Luke. She was terrified of what that part of Lana was and what exactly triggered it to come out. She also wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around Lana and comfort the Alpha in any way she could. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lana swallowed and put her hands gently on Charlotte's shoulders. "I won't do that again." She sounded so small. She sounded like a child who was being scolded for staying up too late or not listening to their parents. She sounded scared. Charlotte sighed and relaxed under Lana's touch.

"Can we go home, please? I'm tired and this is kind of overwhelming." Carefully, she watched her Alpha for any signs of changing emotion. Charlotte wasn't completely sure what she'd do if Lana did ever go back into the head space she'd just been in. "I think I should drive home, okay? You can just relax." She held her hand out for the keys and was thankful when Lana pulled them from her jacket pocket and into her hand. She opened the passenger side for Lana and waited as she climbed in. It was near unnerving how quiet Lana was; whatever just happened to her had completely turned her off from everything. Charlotte shut the door and quickly made it to the other side. As she started the car, Lana said nothing. Neither did she. Right then, being quiet was probably the best thing.


	15. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, this is the end of the story.

 

It wasn't until hours later did Lana say something. Charlotte had made it a point to make Lana go to the bedroom; to sleep or just lay down it didn't matter. She needed Lana to be somewhere safe and quiet while she cleared her thoughts. She was stressed out now and her anxiety was skyrocketing. Staying calm seemed near impossible. Adding on knowing this wasn't going to help the pup or make the pregnancy easier, it only added onto the stress. Instead of letting it get to her, she decided to clean. As cliche as it sounded, cleaning was something that helped calm her down.

By the time Lana came out of the room, Charlotte had all but scrubbed the kitchen raw. She was leaning over the counter as best as she could in order to reach the window. Dust had collected and she needed it gone. Lana watched in confusion as her Omega was awkwardly bent over. Part of her wanted to rush over and help her down but the other said to wait; she didn't know if Charlotte wanted her around right then.She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Charlotte turned sharply. Her eyes settled on Lana standing in her pajamas. It was barely 7 p.m. 

"As much as I appreciate the apology, I don't really want to talk about what happened right now." And back to scrubbing she went. Lana became very aware of the heavy smell of bleach. She took in the very clean kitchen and the sponge in Charlotte's hand. Even though she wasn't feeling herself at all, she had an Omega to take care of. The stress and work wasn't helping Charlotte and Lana became very aware of the strain being placed on her Omega. 

Without another thought, she walked over to Charlotte and took the sponge from her hand. "Charlotte." The Omega didn't turn to look at her, keeping her back to Lana and holding onto the edge of the counter. "I didn't want you to see that. See me like that. I-" How could she explain it? "I haven't been like that since I left my father. I don't want to be like that. I don't want you to think I'm like that. Like them." She whispered the last part. Charlotte's rigid body slowly relaxed and she turned to look at Lana. 

"I don't want to hear an apology. Just don't do that again." She turned to walk past but was stopped when Lana grabbed her wrist. Said woman didn't let go as she pulled the Omega closer. There wasn't any point to fight; Charlotte stopped and turned to look up at Lana. "You scared me. The whole time we've been together- even _that_ night- you've never scared me. Not even when I was bare naked between two Alphas in that damned club. Not when I first saw you or how protective you immediately were. Not like that. I was actually worried for Luke. For that bastard." She shook her head lightly. "I know you won't hurt me or the pup. But that was terrifying to see; you changed completely and looked so lost when you came back. I didn't know what I was suppose to do to help." Now, Charlotte was the one who looked lost. 

Lana wasted no time pulling her close to her own body and enveloping her completely in her arms. She had scared her Omega and left her temporarily defenseless. Yes, Lana would never hurt Charlotte or their pup. It was what brought her back from the head space. But if anyone else was in the way, she was sure she would've torn them apart after Luke. "You don't have to do anything. You brought me back when I needed to be just by talking to me." She pressed a feather light kiss to Charlotte's hair and trailed her hand up and down her back. This is what she should be doing; comforting and holding her Omega. Not scaring her. "I won't do that again, not while I have you." A slight scoff came from Charlotte who had pressed her face into Lana's throat.

"You'll always have me." Was barely muttered against her skin. "You can't get rid of me. Not that you'd want to, I am a delight after all." Lana chuckled slightly and tilted the Omega's head up. A saddened look flashed over Charlotte's face. "Please don't turn into that again. Please. I-I felt like I lost you. I can't go through that." 

Lana's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I promise. You won't lose me." She kissed her lips once, looking at just how innocent Charlotte appeared. "I love you, I hope you know that." She didn't expect Charlotte to reciprocate and wasn't disappointed when she didn't. Honestly, it was understandable. Charlotte had even said before she wasn't sure if she could love Lana. But whatever this was between them, was enough. Had to be. "Hey don't worry about saying it." She squeezed the other gently and pecked her lips again. Charlotte had made a slight face and looked like she was trying to make herself do something. Lana watched as a range of emotions seemed to pass over her face. 

Charlotte worried her bottom lip before meeting Lana's eyes. "I want to bond. Tonight." Lana definitely didn't expect that. Charlotte could easily see that and continued. "I don't want to wait. It seems pointless to not now. I'm pretty sure I'm ready and it's not like I don't enjoy sex with you or that I'm worried about you seeing me naked or hurting me. I know you won't and it needs to happen soon." She rambled on for a bit more. Lana shook her head.

"Charlotte if this is just because of what happened-,"

"It is." Charlotte didn't want to waste time on petty explanations. "I saw how you were when Luke leered at me and when he threatened the pup. As stupid or awe-stuck this might sound, I wasn't scared because of you." She brought one hand up to Lana's cheek. "I was scared _for_ you. I had no idea what was going on in your head and if the bond was stronger, maybe I would've. Maybe I could have calmed you down quicker and things wouldn't have ended so badly. Well, badly for Luke." She gently stroked her thumb over her cheek and leaned back slightly. "I hated not knowing how you felt. I want to feel what you do and understand. I want to feel you hate and panic and worry and..." She leaned back in and leaned her head against Lana's shoulder. "I want to feel you love me. Because hearing you say it worries and excites me and I want to feel it from you." Lana's face softened. What was she going to do with her Omega? One minute the girl hadn't wanted anything to do with her and the next- here they were. 

Charlotte, feeling uneasy about the lack of response, pulled back. Before she could say anything, her mouth was a little bit occupied with Lana's. It wasn't gentle, not that she minded. Lana held her as close as she could as she kissed Charlotte. Her lips felt rough and just the right amount of pressure to make a small whine come from Charlotte. Lana reveled in it. Cautiously, she licked at Charlotte's lip and pressed further when allowed access. As her mouth was explored and she felt a bruising grip on her hips, Charlotte realized the Alpha wasn't going to hold back. She wasn't going to talk her out of it like before or worry about the pup more than necessary. Lana wanted this. And it made Charlotte want it. Want her. "Bedroom." She gasped. Lana nodded before kissing her once more. Charlotte felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest she forced herself to forget. Her mind was spinning and her inner Omega beaming at the attention she was being given. 

Without much grace, Lana tucked her arms under Charlotte's legs and lifted her up. It was awkward with Charlotte's very present belly but it didn't deter her. The Omega let herself be carried and wrapped her arms around the other's neck; one hand tangled itself into Lana's hair and pressed their lips together again. A hot feeling deep in her sparked and she hadn't felt it since their very first night together. It was a deep need. One she desperately wanted Lana to help with. The feeling wasn't lost on the Alpha either. The second Charlotte said she wanted to bond-tonight!- something clicked and immediately she went into Alpha mode. Today had been one she wanted to forget and erase from their lives; except now. Now, she wanted to imprint this into her memory forever. Especially the way her Omega made little sounds that sent sparks down her spine. She especially wanted to remember the way Charlotte looked-face flushed and eyes wide- as she had somehow made it to their room and laid her on the bed. 

She watched, almost predatory, as she hovered over Charlotte. The Omega blushed under the scrutiny and busied herself with taking off her shirt. It was a feat considering it got stuck on her arms. Lana chuckled and helped her, pressing gentle kisses over her face. She settled herself in between the Omega's spread legs and continued pressing feather light kisses as said girl tried telling her to stop. When Lana did listen, she was met with an intense gaze and a slight smile. Charlotte was and always would be the most beautiful person Lana had ever seen; their daughter would likely be the only one to ever compare. Slowly, she took in the near panting Omega. Her Omega. It made every nerve in her alive and she couldn't help but smile knowing Charlotte was her Omega. She let her eyes trail down over Charlotte's face, to her pale throat, to the mark that looked perfect against her flushed skin. She wanted nothing more than to bite down again and leave the mark throbbing as she pleased Charlotte. So, she made that her mission.

Slowly, she pressed kiss after kiss down Charlotte's throat and across her chest. She was awarded with gasps and small moans. When she lightly nipped at Charlotte's chest, the girl made a sound that was near a mewl. Lana made a growling sound in the back of her throat before attacking Charlotte's lips again. There was no hesitance from the Omega who moaned and tugged on Lana's hair. She bit Lana's lip before sucking on it and smirking. This only spurred the Alpha on; Lana made quick work of ridding Charlotte of her bra and kissing further down her chest. She listened intently to the noises her Omega made as she kissed and licked her way between the girl's breasts. Lana would openly admit to loving this as much or more than Charlotte. She loved touching Charlotte and making her make these sounds without actually _touching_ her. Keeping her eyes focused on the girl's face, Lana licked and nipped at one of Charlotte's nips. The squeak she received made her smirk and she felt the Omega's hips moving under her. She was very aware of how close she was and made sure to not put any of her weight on Charlotte's stomach. This was happening, but she needed to be careful. 

"S-stop." Lana's head snapped up and she pressed one gentle kiss between her breasts before pulling back. "Why am I the only one undressing?" Lana didn't even bother answering; she tugged her shirt over her head and spent no time tugging off and tossing her pajama pants away. Neither needed an invitation as they rid each other of any clothing. Lana's hands returned to Charlotte's chest as she kissed down and over her round stomach. She spent a moment lavishing the protruding bump with affection before moving lower to her real destination. Charlotte continued to make soft noises and arched slightly as the other's hands groped and massaged her breasts; it felt like a shock every time one of her fingers brushed and tweaked her nipples. Lana bit at her hipbones and sucked at the skin, leaving possessive marks there. She almost laughed when Charlotte twitched and kicked her lightly. "Don't tease me." It sounded almost threatening. 

"As you wish." Without much warning, she licked over Charlotte once before gently tugging her legs further apart. The Omega complied and made a high pitch whine before covering her mouth with her arm. She bit down on it every time Lana licked. Once upon a time, she'd be extremely embarrassed by this; right now, she just wanted her Alpha. The scent coming off of Lana was taking her over. She drank it in with every move and nearly keened when Lana trailed her tongue lower over her dripping entrance. Said Alpha was almost drunk off of the sweet scent of her Omega. That alone was to drive her crazy; the taste was making her inner threaten to come out and knot right then. But she needed to be somewhat in control. Lazily, she lapped at the girl's entrance trying to get as much of the slick that pooled as she could. Her eyes flickered up and she nearly popped seeing Charlotte. She wanted to draw this out, to make Charlotte come undone just like this over and over before knotting her but part of her just wanted to be buried in her. "You look so good, baby." She placed a tender kiss on Charlotte's inner thigh and rested her cheek there as she watched the Omega calm a little.

"D-don't stop." It was definitely not a request. Lana smirked again and this time brought her fingers to where Charlotte ached. Carefully, she slid one finger inside the whimpering Omega. It nearly drove her insane with the sounds she made and how wet and warm Charlotte was. Lana added another finger and lent up, pressing a kiss to Charlotte's panting lips. Though she wanted nothing but to ravish her Omega, it was a constant reminder in the back of her head how this could overwhelm Charlotte. This wasn't just sex, this was them trying to fix their bond. 

As she continued slowly moving her fingers in and out of Charlotte, Lana's other hand rubbed slow circles over the girl's stomach. "You're so pretty like this," she whispered and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "you're doing so good." Charlotte was whimpering and squirming under the praise and touch. Those alone would be enough to send her over the edge over and over. But she wanted more. Using what strength she could, she tugged on Lana's hair and brought their lips crashing down. She wanted to feel and touch and taste all Lana had to give to her. Her other hand clawed at Lana's back as she curled her fingers; she nearly jostled Lana with how sharply she arched. "Good girl, let me feel you." She whined and felt jolts of shock at the praise; she loved it. She needed it. Charlotte bit down on Lana's lip and scratched down her side. Lana wasn't relenting and rubbed her fingertips over the spot that made her shiver and see stars. 

Lana ducked her head and returned to Charlotte's breasts. Feeling Charlotte around her fingers and looking at her flushed face made her own need grow and she could feel her cock growing. She was more than sure she was drunk off the Omega. As she lavished the girl's breasts, leaving red marks, she slowly pulled her fingers completely out of Charlotte. The high pitch whine and hard scratch to her back was enough to make her thrust three fingers deep. She nipped at Charlotte's flushed skin and easily found the spot she was looking for. As she thrust and rubbed inside Charlotte, she sucked on a spot between her breasts that made her quiver and plead for more. Who was she to stop? Charlotte gripped at her shoulders as a hard tremor came over her. "Good girl. Come for me, baby girl." Charlotte nearly choked and bit her own hand as she came. Her body tensed up and felt like she was falling before crashing back down with a pant. 

Lana rubbed soothing circles over the spot she'd been sucking on and continued to massage inside Charlotte. The Omega whimpered and twitched with every move. This was perfect to Lana. Seeing her pregnant Omega flushed and in an orgasmic afterglow was perfection. She lifted herself up into a sitting position and slowly removed her fingers before bringing them to her lips and licking the slick from her fingers. Absolutely nothing tasted as sweet and better than this. "Baby?" She wiped her fingers on the comforter and moved to hover over Charlotte. The Omega was bleary eyed. "Are you still with me? C'mon, come back to me." It hadn't happened with them before, but Lana had heard some Omegas could go into a head space they needed to be brought back from after an orgasm. She nudged her nose against Charlotte's and rested her hands on the girl's hips. "Love, I need you here." She moved down and nuzzled her throat, scenting her. She'd done this dozens of times when the girl was asleep and it was one of her favorite things to do. Slowly, Charlotte seemed to calm. She was aware of the girl's hands returning to her back and she lightly kissed her throat, next to the mark. "Do you still want to do this?" Another kiss. 

Charlotte had her hands curled into the nape of Lana's neck and was slowly going from a pant to normal breathing. This was now or never, really. She knew Lana would stop if she asked or would continue if she insisted. This was up to her again. Today had made Charlotte realize something; Lana was the perfect Alpha for her. Yes, she'd been terrified earlier at seeing the strength of the woman. She'd been worried for Luke and if she were in his place she knew she'd have been begging for mercy. But Lana wouldn't do that to her. Instead, her Alpha had apologized and hadn't wanted her to see that. Hadn't wanted Charlotte to see that side of her. It was near endearing, especially with what just happened. The Alpha gave instead of taking and was offering her an out. "Please." 

She hitched a leg up Lana's hip, a little difficult with her stomach. Lana got the hint and made quick work of getting as close as she possibly could. She wasn't going to hide her arousal now as she pressed her throbbing erection against Charlotte. Quietly, she Omega gasped and tugged on Lana's hair; she needed to be closer. As close as possible. Charlotte lifted her hips and groped at Lana's hip, bringing them as close as they could be without Lana being _in_ her. Her heart had picked up and suddenly she could only feel Lana through the bond. She felt something she hadn't expected as the woman looked down at her. It was a deep, warm, throbbing feeling in her chest. It made her dizzy and her eyes water. Lana loved her. Yes, she heard it before today and not even an hour ago. But feeling it was something else completely. "Alpha." She whined softly. She lifted her head, silently begging for contact. "Alpha, _please._ " This was the feeling she desperately wanted to feel from Lana. She wanted to wrap herself in it and stay enveloped until it suffocated her. Not that she'd mind. 

"Shh baby." Lana cooed at her and peppered her face with quick kisses. The Omega whined under her; she wasn't getting what she wanted. Lana was going to have to change that. "Baby girl, you still with me? Are you gonna be good for me?" Charlotte nodded eagerly and shifted her hips. Lana groaned and captured the Omega's lips in a bruising kiss. Without much finesse, she pulled Charlotte's legs over her own and adjusted her hips. She could have sworn she felt the girl shudder as she slowly pressed into her. Lana pulled back from the kiss and pressed her face into Charlotte's neck, panting; she was trying desperately to keep some control. Though she wanted to ravage her Omega, she still had to be cautious of the pup. Her pup. The thought of _her_ Omega carrying _her_ pup nearly sent Lana into overdrive as she bottomed out. Both panting harshly. Charlotte squirmed slightly and dug her nails into Lana's already marked up back. It was one thing to have Lana touching her with her fingers and tongue; it was a complete other to be filled and have the woman hovering over her. 

"Move." She wasn't past ordering Lana at this point. She needed friction, movement, anything the Alpha was willing to give. And she wanted it now. Lana wasn't someone to disobey. Slowly, she started rocking her hips and kissed eagerly at the Omega's throat. With each small gasp and moan she received, she picked up the pace. Before she realized, Lana was soon thrusting hard and deep into her Omega. Charlotte wasn't complaining. Every thrust made her arch into the touch and made her breathless. One particular thrust cut off her moans; Lana bit down gently on her neck the same second. Electricity flowed through her and made her squeeze her eyes shut. Her over sensitive body drank in the growing arousal and she could barely pant out a "yes" to Lana. She needed her to bite her right then. The eager to please Alpha did so and Charlotte choked on a scream. While Lana continued thrusting into her, her body tensed and she felt the orgasm knock her over like a wave. It continued on and on as Lana bit harder onto the old mark. She was making sure this one took and stayed.

Charlotte mewled and rolled her hips along with Lana. Her orgasm didn't seem to be ending. "O-oh fuck!" She yelped when Lana thrusted against her spot over and over. Lana smirked against her throat and licked at the bite mark. A growing heat settled in the pit of her stomach and she chased it. Charlotte continued moaning and whimpering, only pushing her closer and closer. "Alpha, alpha alpha." She chanted and clenched tightly around Lana. The Alpha nearly came then; but she needed one thing.

"Bite me." It was nearly a growl. Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked Lana directly in the eye. 

"Wh-what?" Lana could come just seeing the look on Charlotte's face. Her cheeks were flushed, a thin layer of sweat over her skin, eyes bleary, and mouth slightly bruised. 

Slowly, she pulled back nearly completely; her hips completely still. Her hands trailed gentle patterns over Charlotte's stomach. Though Charlotte's scent was intoxicating, Lana was more than able to smell the sickly sweet scent of their pup coming off her. Her thumbs rubbed tentatively over Charlotte's hips and she looked back up to Charlotte's face. The Omega was breathing heavily and her cheeks still flushed. Lana could hear the quiet whimpers coming from her and leaned back in. "Bite me." She titled her head to the side, an act of submission. It felt wrong. Alphas didn't submit; that everyone knew. Once in a while you'd see an Alpha with marks over their own neck but that was a rare site. Her biology was keening and trying to tell her to stop, to change her mind. But Lana was dead set.

She searched blindly for Charlotte's hand and laced their fingers together when she found it. If she looked at Charlotte, she would back out. She knew it. She was fighting with her internal Alpha so Charlotte could bite her. "Please." She managed through clenched teeth. She felt a careful squeeze from Charlotte's hand and helped the girl sit up a little. The shift of their hips made both of them moan and Lana nearly lost it again. She could faintly sense the Omega's nervousness and rolled her hips; Charlotte's breath hitched and she whimpered. Lana once again bared her neck and pulled Charlotte's head to her neck. She nuzzled against her Alpha's throat before kissing her heated skin once. It was near impossible for her to concentrate; Lana continued to thrust shallowly into her and it made her head spin. Charlotte panted before biting down. 

It was gentle at first; barely enough to leave a bruise. Lana pulled her as close as impossibly possible in encouragement. Charlotte bit down harder and felt the light _pop_ as her teeth broke through skin. Lana gasped sharply and Charlotte could feel the other's hands digging into her hips. It stung. She bit down harder and shifted her hips, moving and trying to continue what they started. Faintly, she was aware of a faint pressure in the back of her head. It was fuzzy and- as Lana moved her hips sharply, knocking the breath out of her- it clouded her mind. 

Lana placed Charlotte back onto the bed and kept her neck pressed to the Omega's mouth. The younger seemed to know what to do and lapped at the skin, sealing the mark. The cloudiness Charlotte felt flowed similarly through Lana's mind and part of her snapped because of it. Her inner Alpha jumped at the chance and she pinned down Charlotte.  Her hands kept the Omega's pressed against the bed; Charlotte didn't seem to mind. Instead, she whined and bucked her hips against Lana. The friction and tight heat around Lana was more than enough for the Alpha to start thrusting sharp and fast. Only the faintest part of her seemed to remember to be careful with Charlotte; that part was being clouded over. Right then, it was all about the Alpha taking her Omega. Her thrusts seemed to be perfectly timed and received high whines, moans, and pleads for " _alpha more, please!_ ". The Alpha complied. 

Charlotte let herself be used for her Alpha's pleasure. Her own body felt like it was on fire. Every time the woman thrusted into her it was perfect. Over and over, she saw stars and tried her best to meet Lana's thrusts. Her hips stuttered every time Lana hit that one spot just right. Her hands gripped the sheets tight enough to shred them as Lana's left bruising marks she would love to press against later. The Alpha was marking her. Claiming her. She loved it. "C-clos-," She couldn't even finish as her breath caught in her throat each time she tried to speak. Above her, Lana was growling and smirking; she drove her hips at an almost bruising pace. Every time she tried to get as deep as she could as she felt her knot growing. Charlotte was more than aware and tugged harshly on Lana's hear, bringing the Alpha down and smashed their lips together. It was not graceful. It was rough and overwhelming. Charlotte bit Lana's lip hard enough to draw a little blood and Lana only responded by hitting Charlotte's g-spot with every thrust. 

The Omega had to pull back to breath but couldn't take a breath. Her orgasm seemed to crash down and shock her like lightning; her toes curled and hips rose. She was only kept in place by Lana's bruising pace as she chased her own release. Her knot continuously caught on Charlotte's entrance before becoming too big to move. Lana thrust herself as deep as she could go as her cock twitched and released in her Omega. She nearly passed out from how it felt. Her body was exhausted in the best way possible. She kept Charlotte's hips tilted against her own as she continued to pump the Omega full of her cum. It didn't matter at this point, her Omega was already pregnant with her pup. Her inner Alpha however wasn't satisfied with just that and needed to do this. It wanted Charlotte pregnant with her pups and to be inside her as much as possible. Forever, if it were possible.

**___________**

Charlotte had blacked out. 

She hadn't realized until her eyesight focused and she became aware of the wet sensation on her thighs and neck. She blinked away the haze that was still heavily in her mind; she became aware she was laying on her side with a warm body behind her. One, who's mouth was licking at the newly made mark.  

_...awake?_

Charlotte blinked a few more times and felt the arm around her waist tug her closer. She became very aware that they were still knotted together when the shift pressed into her further and made her groan. "I'm awake." She managed to croak out. Everything felt sticky to her, like she was coated in layers of sweat and...whatever else. Which she probably was. It took her a second to realize Lana had stopped soothing her neck and even pulled back a little. She craned her head around and looked at the Alpha. The Alpha who looked like they had just been given their biggest wish. "What?" She laced her fingers with Lana's around her stomach and pressed it there. She felt a little uneasy. Lana just continued look at her.

_You...hear me?  
_

Her lips hadn't moved. Charlotte's eyes widened. "Do that again." She squeezed Lana's hand and felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest. 

_Can...hear me?  
_

Tears whelmed up in her eyes. The feeling in her chest was warm, tight; it felt like she was drowning from the inside and had no intention of trying to save herself or stop it. "I can hear you. In my head. My thoughts." Lana smiled wide and titled Charlotte's head to kiss her. Gentler, this time but holding the same emotion that overwhelmed Charlotte. _Can you...me?_

It was like static. Lana heard it in her head like her own thoughts. She looked at Charlotte who was looking at her hopefully. "I can hear you. Faintly, like static. But I can hear you, love." The two were quiet for a moment before Lana started laughing. It was all she could see to do. She felt near giddy and could only smile and laugh and press light kisses to every inch of her Omega's face. "I love you." She whispered against the other's lips. 

Charlotte inaudibly gasped. It fell into place piece by piece until she realized. The giddy feeling that flowed off Lana, was similar if not the exact same to her drowning feeling. Cautiously, she projected that feeling towards Lana through their renewed bond. The bond. That had to be what this all was; why they could hear each other's thoughts. Why everything seemed new and overwhelming. The tears in her eyes spilled over. She couldn't help but laugh with Lana who quickly stopped at seeing her Omega's tears. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" She wiped the tears away and pressed gentle kisses under each of her eyes. It hit her like a brick wall. The feeling Charlotte projected towards her. It took her breath away and she stared at Charlotte's smiling face. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find something to say. Nothing came out. She swallowed and again, kissed Charlotte. This time, drinking in everything she felt and taking it as her own. Charlotte tried to pull away, she didn't let her. She knew why she was trying to. What she was going to say. Lana didn't need to hear it.

She felt it. 

And she knew Charlotte felt it too. _I love you_. Sang through the bond as she kissed, touched, and held each other. Lana kept one hand pressed against Charlotte's belly, rubbing light circles there. The other cupped the Omega's face as they kissed. This was perfect. More than perfect. Her own tears came down her face as their thoughts intermingled and twined together. Neither was sure who was thinking what. But it didn't matter. 

They could hear, feel, and be with each other. 

**____________**

After a much needed shower- followed by a quick round two- they found themselves back in bed. Only this time dressed and readying for sleep. Lana laid on her back with Charlotte nestled against her side. Her right arm wrapped tight around her waist and other hand playing with the Omega's red hair. She loved Charlotte's hair and hoped their daughter would have it. She hoped their daughter would be everything her mother was; perfect in every which way. 

"I can hear you thinking." Charlotte's face was pressed into her neck, lips brushing against the mark she'd left. "Our daughter will be perfect. Because she'll be both of us." A new surge of love bloomed in Lana's chest and she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I just hope she doesn't have your stubbornness. I'll be outnumbered then." Lana could all but hear Charlotte roll her eyes.

Charlotte trailed her fingers over Lana's chest and sighed. "If she does I'm sure she'll be able to take us both out. I already know you're going to spoil her. You already spoil me." It was Lana's turn to roll her eyes. It wasn't untrue; she'd probably spoil the little girl rotten and it would be her own fault. The easy quiet that settled over them was almost enough for both to drift to sleep. Only, Charlotte needed to say something. "I want to name her Clementine." Lana made a face before realizing what Charlotte actually said. Her Mate had put thought into their pup, into naming her. 

"Clementine?" The question rang out and Charlotte lifted herself onto her shoulder and looked down at Lana.

"Clementine. It means merciful, I think." A faint blush came to her cheeks. She didn't need to say why this name, why merciful. Lana understood. 

She raised her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from Charlotte's face. "And when did you decide this?" A flash of nervousness came over Charlotte's features. She bit her lip and looked down.

"That night." Lana understood which night immediately. "You said I wouldn't have to keep the pup, that I could all but forget about you after we bonded. I knew I couldn't, I wouldn't leave then. Even though the rejection did happen, I knew then I didn't want to leave even if I fought it." She looked hesitantly up. "I googled baby names on your computer while you slept. How you didn't find out, I don't know. I found one I liked and kept thinking it over until I was sure." 

Lana was stunned. Back then- all those months ago- Charlotte had already named their pup. Even when Lana didn't think she'd want to have it or if they were even going to stay together. "So Clementine?" Her throat was tight. Charlotte nodded and laid back down, closer this time. Lana thought it over in her; she herself had tossed around a few names but didn't settle on one. "I like it." She pulled Charlotte in and smiled. "I like it a lot. At least it's not an L name." The mood was almost killed; Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to ask you later why you and all your siblings have L names." Charlotte kissed her cheek and settled in to sleep. Lana chuckled softly.

"Later, love." She pulled the blankets tight around them. While she was sure Charlotte had completely drifted to sleep, she just stared at the ceiling, thinking the name over. Clementine. Their daughter, Clementine. 

She loved it almost as much as she loved the sleeping Omega in her arms and the pup to be named it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing the ending. It didn't go as I had planned, I sort of rushed it I'm sorry. Then again, this story was nothing like I wanted it to.   
> Anyways, that's it folks. That's the story.  
> However, I do want to write one or two little snippets with the baby. Would anyone be interested?   
> Also, thank you everyone for the kudos, the comments, and making this story happen and continue. I love you all for it.   
> As always, critique and comments are welcome.


	16. Extra FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the author answering some questions that have been asked and any I think might be asked.

Hey everyone!

First off, this isn't another chapter and I'm sorry about that. But like I've said the story is over. For now.

So, let me do some quick shout-outs before I answer questions:

  * A VERY special thank you to **TheDuckThug** for reading everything for this series and leaving encouraging comments. You're literally one of the few reasons I kept writing. (I wanted to stop abruptly at chapter 8)
  * Thank you **Allyon**! You kept thanking me every chapter but really, you're the one who deserves the thanks!
  * **EuSaintDracula1** my friend you gave me credit with writing where I did not deserve it. However, thank you for encouraging me nonetheless.
  * Lastly, **Marizzle**! Your comment made me tear up a little and I am so happy I could be a writer you want to keep reading.



Seriously, thank you guys. The story would have never been finished without your encouragement and kind words. Onto questions! These are ones I've received in comments or via personal messaging on my Wattpad or AO3.

**What made you come up with the story idea?**

Honestly, I didn't want to write it. I was writing another story I've long since abandoned at the time. The idea for this story came from the scene in Unexpected where Lana is telling Cherry (Charlotte) she didn't have to have the baby. I think that was the last chapter. That part kept playing over and over in my head for weeks until I wrote it; then I wrote everything else.

**Did you originally intend to make it a series?**

Nope. I was going to leave it at Unexpected with maybe background stories for the girls like I did with Untouched (btw go read it. It's Charlotte's pov). I was going to leave it open ended but I had an incredible need to keep writing. That's why Unbelievable is MUCH longer than Unexpected. Though I do think I'm done for the time being with Lana, Charlotte, and the story I think I might write one-shots for them. I want to write something for Clementine but I'm not 100% sure what I would do. 

**When/Where did you come up with the story?**

Like all good writers, it came to be in the shower. Seriously, I would act out certain parts I knew I wanted to be in the story while showering then writing it out. I came up with the story originally back in April but didn't do anything for it until late May. Which I think is around the time I started posting it. 

**How did you name the characters?**

Easily. Lana I took from another story I had written years ago. I don't know why but I just needed the name somewhere in there. I knew I wanted the name to go to an Alpha but I wasn't sure if it would be the main Alpha or one of her siblings. I only decided when I settled on Cherry/Charlotte. I came up with Charlotte's name because I had this image in my head of what I wanted her to look like. I wanted a petite redhead as my Omega and spent a good while looking up names. A friend of mine said something about meeting someone named Cherry because she was a redhead and it struck me. I was going to keep it as Cherry until halfway through Unexpected I realized I was going to write her story and her being named Cherry didn't fit for me. I flipped between naming her Charlotte, Cherise, and even Chanel. I dropped the last two because they felt kind of snobbish and I wanted my Omega to be a fighter not spoiled. Lana seemed to just fit with Charlotte and they became my pair.  
Clementine came to me because of a little movie named Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind. The main actress' character is named Clementine and I fell in love with the name. Plus, there is the song "Oh My Darling, Clementine" which I listened to more than once while writing.  
Lorelei and Luke came out of nowhere. I wrote most of the series without naming the two of them. I wanted to keep up the "L" names, no idea why. I settled on Luke after googling L names. Like I do with most names. Luke stood out immensely. His other possible names were Lucian, Lark, and Lance. I think Luke was the safe bet. I have ALWAYS loved the name Lorelei. Her name was going to be Layla or Lea though. I wrote almost all of her parts as Lea before I realized I didn't like it anymore. I tried writing with Layla but it just didn't seem to fit; then I wrote Lorelei. I wrote the last part of the story she's mentioned as Lorelei and it fit perfectly.   
Most of them were named via trial and error really.

**Did the story turn out how you wanted?**

Oh boy. No it didn't. I had a whole plan for Lana and her father and even a part where Charlotte did leave. But alas, writing isn't easy and I had to drop a lot and settle on what I did. Maybe I'll write those as alternative endings or something. Lana's father had a bigger role originally but due to me constantly getting sick and working full-time I had to write what I could. 

**Anything you would change?**

I think I'd make it a little more tragic. I know, hate me. But I think it would've made Charlotte and Lana's rebonding more significant. Either than that, I think I would've brought Mickey in more. Again, he was a character I had plans for but didn't follow through with.

**Why didn't you include the rest of Lana's siblings?**

Because time constraints and after a while you just can't force yourself to write. Again, I might bring them up later in a short story or one-shot.

**Do you have a playlist for the stories?**

Oh yes I do. 

The story was inspired by the song Untouchable by Taylor Swift. In no particular order, other songs:

War of Hearts by Ruelle (PLAYED A BIG PART IN THE FIGHT AND MAKEUP SCENES)  
IDFC by Blackbear  
Nightingale by Demi Lovato  
Be My Escape by Relient K  
City by Hollywood Undead  
Can't Help Falling In Love covered by Twenty one Pilots  
Mercy by Shawn Mendes  
Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes  
Is That Alright by ASHE  
Sing me to Sleep by Alan Walker  
Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey  
I Never Told you by Colbie Caillat  
Realize by Colbie Caillat  
The Things We Use to Share by Thomas Sanders (just go listen to it because, please)  
Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding  
The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script  
For the First Time by The Script

AND that's just off the top of my head.

**Would you write another A/B/O story?**

I definitely think I will. It'll be much better than this one because I have experience writing it and have a grasp on what that universe is like.

That's it for now guys. Another other questions, send them my way and I'll answer.

Until then, take it easy.

 

 


End file.
